Who Doesn't Like Roses?
by MoonFox531
Summary: Kurome is now living in a world that she thought was an anime show. What adventures are in store for her & the yyh group? KuramaOC. Some humor.
1. Life sux

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Yu Yu Hakusho? Well I own Kurome. She is based off of me. Also flames are welcome becuase I will use them to set fire to my retarded computer, and then roast marshmellows for my dinner.

NOTE: I'm appologizing ahead of time for my typos and if I don't explain stuff well enough. My MSword is f-ed up so I have to use wordpad, which has no spell check. Also I tend to not explain things, (Example: What the characters are wearing. Like their clothes.) Also this takes place after the chapter black saga, and before the 3 kings saga. I know that Yusuke is being hunted by spirit world, and not doing anymore missions, but I didn't find that out until I was 70 pages into writing this. (yes i know that's long, and I'm cutting it down as I type it up. Also if you're gonna complain bout me just giving a bit of a spoiler TO BAD. They took yyh off toonami so it's not like it really matters.) I almost forgot, Kurome lives in the US so I know naturally she wouldn't speak the same lango as the yyh group. But this is my fic so play along or don't read!

"..." means the character is saying something

'...' means they area thinking something.

(...) Author's notes.

... They are mentally communicating

**Who Doesn't Like Roses?**

"Why don't I just lock you in your room for a week. Then you can be antisocial all you want!" A tall and large man shouted at his daughter.

"Please do cause I'd rather be in there than be around you!" Kurome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Then she slammed her bedroom door shut. She pushed her bookshelf that was next to her door over, so it was blocking anyone from getting in or out of her room. (It wasn't really heavy because it only has manga on it.) Kurome went and sat down on her bed. Her long blue jeans came up on her legs a little bit, and her bangs gell into her eyes. She pushed them to the side and pulled her long blonde hair behind her. She was soon startled by a pounding on her door.

"Amanda open this door now!" her father bellowed.

"I can't because my bookcase is in the way. Also FYI my name is Kurome not Amanda!" She shot back.

"Don't you start with that cartoon shit again!" he yelled.

"It's not cartoons, it's called anime. An-i-me!" she teased.

"Fine just stay in there." her father said.

He kicked her door making a manga book fall on the floor.

"Oh no I pissed the man off, now he's gonna throw a fit!" Kurome yelled.

"You're grounded!" he screamed back.

"Fine it's a great excuse to stay in my room!" She shouted.

He walked away. Kurome heard the front door slam shut a minute later. She went and picked the book up that was laying open on the floor. It was a Yu Yu Hakusho book, displaying a picture of Kurama using his rose whip. Kurome sighed,

"Why can't my life be easier?" she asked herself.

She closed the book and put it back with the other volumes from that series. She heard a car start outside and drive away. She went over to her dresser and grabbed a lighter. She lit some candles that were spread all over her room. Then she walked over to her bedroom window and cracked it open for some fresh air. (She didn't want to open it all the way because she had no screen on the window so bugs and insects could easily get in.) There was no breeze out and Kurome looked over to the driveway to make sure her father was gone. She found no car, but a figure laying face down on the grass by the driveway.

'Damn neighbors always getting drunk.' Kurome thought.

She opened her window all the way and yelled, "Get your drunk ass off of my lawn!"

They slightly moved so Kurome climbed out her window and grabbed a stick laying on the ground. (For self defense purposes only.)

"Why don't you drink in your "homies" house you moron? If you drink outside your gonna easily get arrested." She coldly told the figure who only slightly moved.

Kurome got close enough to see the figure. They had long red hair and a dark pink shirt and pants.

'I've never seen them before, are they really one of those punks?' Kurome thought to herself.

She slowly walked closer to the figure, "Are you ok?" She asked.

The figure mumbled something, but Kurome could hear them.

"Come again?" She asked.

Then she got close to them so she was still 5 feet away from them in case they were pulling some prank. The figure moved his hand from under his body slightly reaching out towards the girl. She jumped back and was about to yell somthing when she noticed that it was covered in blood.

"Hey, let me help you." She offered as she walked over to the figure.

It seems her didn't notice her presence till right then becuase once she said those words he drew his hand back.

She knelt down next to the figure, "Try to avoid me all you want, but it's either you let me help you, or you can bleed to death." She told them.

They seemed to choose the option of being helped because when Kurome went to turn them onto their back they didn't move away from her. She gently rolled them onto their back so she could help them up easier. Once the figure was on their back Kurome grew wide eyed and gasped.

'There is no way I'm seeing this.' She thought to herself.

She rubbed her eyes and opened then to notice a pair of emerald eyes weakly looking at her.

'Ok my favorite anime character from Yu Yu Hakusho is bleeding on my lawn. This makes a whole lot of sense.' She thought.

She woke up back to reality when Kurama coughed, and some blood drizzled down the side of his face. Kurome grabbed the sleve of her long yellow shirt and whiped the blood away.

'So what if I get blood on it, this is only a dream, it doesn't really matter.' She thought to herself.

Kurome stood up, "Can you stand up?" She asked.

With her help she got Kurama up on two feet. She put his right arm around the back of her neck then her left arm around the side of his back.

'He's heavier than I expected' Kurome thought as she led him back towards her house and through her bedroom window. (It wasn't hard to get in because it's close to the ground.)

Once in her bedroom she layed him down on her bed,

"I'll be right back." She whispered to him and went through a door into a bathroom.

She closed the door behind her, "Ok what to do? I don't have any gauze or bandages. Hell, I have almost no medical skills." She said to herself.

She looked around then opened a cabinet. She grabbed some rubbing alcohol, and cotton balls. She closed the cabinet door then grabbed some towels that were sitting next to the tub. She went back into her bedroom and set the things next to her bed. She noticed that Kurama had his eyes closed.

"Are you awake?" Kurome quietly asked.

He slightly nodded his head while keeping his eyes closed. She noticed that he was sweating like he was outside at noonday in the summer. Some of his bangs were clinging to his face so Kurome brushed them away. She gasped when she felt his hot forehead. She went back to the bathroom and grabbed a rag then wet it in cold water in the sink.

Kurome went back to her bed and put the cold rag on Kurama's forehead. Then she noticed that his shirt was bloody, so she started to undo it. She felt him shift, trying to resist,

"Sorry, but I can't stop the bleeding otherwise." She told him.

She took his shirt off and set it next to her on the floor. He has 3 deep sratch marks across his chest. She grabbed the rubbing alcohol and dabbed some on a cotton ball,

"This is going to sting, but it will hopefully keep your wounds from getting infected." She warned.

When she touched his skin with the cotton ball he winced in pain.

"Do you want me to continue?" Kurome asked.

Kurama nodded and Kurome continued to treat his wounds. Once she was done applying the rubbing alcohol she grabbed a towel.

"Can you sit up, just a little bit?" She asked.

Kurama struggled and was able to sit up enough for Kurome to place the towel under him. Then she placed another towel on top of his wounds.

"I don't have any bandages, so these will have to do until I can get some." She explained.

Kurome stood up and took the rag off of his forehead. She went to her bathroom then re-wet it with ice cold water. She walked back to Kurama and placed it on his head.

"Have you been sick lately?" Kurome asked.

"No, why do you ask that?" Kurama weakly replied.

"Because you're burning up." Kurome told him.

Kurama sat still in thought for a minute.

"Well I'm going to go and get some bandages." Kurome told him.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up a purple hand bag with a picture of a rabbit holding a pencil and making some comment about school.

"There's no need to do that." Kurama finally said.

Kurome turned towards him, "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because you don't need to bother yourself for me." he replied.

"Oh so now you're going to play Mr. I-don't-need-help?" Kurome said.

Then she left through her window. Kurama sighed, and fell asleep soon after.


	2. Pudgy pies

I'd like to thank Ania the Dragonwolf for her tips. I always like to hear other's opinion.

Onto chapter 2!

Kurome walked about a city block till she got to the local drug store. She went inside and started scanning the aisles for some gauze. She found some and grabbed them. She turned to go checkout when she noticed a tall girl with long dirty-blonde hair. She crept up on the girl and then slightly pushed her.

The girl turned around, "Did I scare you?" Kurome asked while grinning.

"Of course not, you can never scare me." Meghan replied.

"That's because you stink." Kurome pouted.

Meghan smiled, "Well what's that for?" She asked.

"So curious." Kurome scolded.

"Well I do get it from you." Meghan replied.

Kurome stuck her tounge out. "I was wondering if I'm dreaming." Kurome told Meghan.

"Well I doubt it because then I would have to be dreaming too. And the telemarketers are still bugging me, so then it'd have to be a nightmare." Meghan sighed.

"Well are you going to answer me?" Meghan added.

Kurome sighed, "I found someone on my lawn and they're bleeding badly so I'm taking care of them." Kurome explained.

Meghan gave her a scolding look, "It doesn't sound like you to just take someone in like that. You do know it's not safe either."

Kurome walked up to Meghan and whispered in her ear, "But the crazy thing is that it's Kurama." She whispered.

Then Kurome stepped back, "You may think I'm crazy, and I think I've lost it myself. It's ok if you don't believe me." she continued.

" I do believe you because we've been through a lot together, and I trust you." Meghan replied. (That's her actual response when asked her what she would say to me if I told her I found Kurama on my lawn.)

Kurome smiled and Meghan added, "Well you better get back."

Kurome nodded then waved, "See ya later."

Meghan waved back. Then Kurome went and checked out. She hurried back and climbed back through her window.

"I'm back." she announced.

She looked over towards Kurama who was asleep.

Kurome smiled, 'He looks so peaceful.' She thought to herself.

She set her bag and the gauze on her dresser then climbed back out the window and went around to the front door. She went towards the kitchen and grabbed a pot. She fixed herself some mac-and-cheese. She sat down at the dining table and ate some. After she was done she filled her bowl with water and set it in the sink. She went outside and back to her room. Kurama was still asleep, so Kurome blew all the candles out and fell asleep in a large pile of blankets on the floor.

In the morning she awoke abbruptly when she heard the sound of glass breaking.

She looked around to see Kurama sitting up looking around for the cause of the sound. Kurome closed her eyes and sighed when her mind registured that it wasn't from her room. She heard cursing and figured out it was her father dropping a whiskey bottle on the wodden kitchen floor.

"It's just my father, I'm sorry he woke you." Kurome appologized to Kurama.

Kurama shook his head, "You don't have to appologize about it." he assured her.

Kurome closed her eyes and layed back down in the heap of blankets.

"Is that where you slept?" Kurama's voice asked.

"Uh huh, why?" Kurome replied.

"A young lady shouldn't have to sleep on the floor." Kurama told her.

"Well first of all, it's very comfy here. Also I'm not a young lady because I don't go around wearing skirts and dress in cute pink dressed with bows all over them." Kurome told him.

Kurama chuckled, "Well even if you claim that you're not a young lady, you still are in my eyes, I would perfer you to not have to sleep in the floor from now on."

"Well you're making a lot of demands for being the guest, and for you being in the condition that you're in." Kurome stated and stuck her tounge out at Kurama, who sighed.

Kurama laid back down in the bed and tried to fall back asleep. Kurome was asleep after a few minutes. After a lot of tossing and turning in her bed, Kurama sat up. He looked over at Kurome who was breathing lightly in her sleep. Then something green caught his attention.

'What's that?' he asked himself as he got out of bed and walked over to a desk in the corner of Kurome's room. It was covered with pictures, candles, and insense. He picked up a notebook that was covered in green leaves that were some how preserved onto the cover so they wouldn't die or rip. Kurama walked back over to Kurome's bed and sat down. He opened the book to reveal yellow tinted pages that were made out of a different plant other than trees.

He skimmed through the pages looking at the contents of the book. There was a page of symbols, information on emeralds, a long list of plants, information about Mercury. And a lot of information about the four cardinal directions. (North, South, East, and West.) Then he got to a page of a list of some things.

At the top in bold print were the words, "If it barm none, do as you will."

Kurama pulled the book up to his face and repeated the words. Then a force pulled the book down away from his face. Kurama gazed into into Kurome's dark blue eyes.

"If you wouldn't mind, I don't want you reading my B.O.S." Kurome more of demanded than suggested.

"I'm sorry, I was curious about what it was, what is a B.O.S.?" Kurama asked.

Kurome shut the book and returned it to her alter.

"It's a book of shadows, I put information that might be helpful to me in it." she replied as she turned back around to face him.

Then Kurama's stomach started to growl. Kurome gave out a little laugh.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked.

Kurama considered her question for a moment.

"Anything that won't cause you trouble to make." he replied.

Kurome sighed, "It's more trouble to think of something to make you, than you just telling me."

"Well, I don't know what there is to eat, so it's hard for me to decide." Kurama defended.

"Don't try turning this on me." Kurome retorted as she walked over to her window and looked at a clock perched on a wall next to the window.

"Well, it's about lunch time, so how about I make some pudgy pies." Kurome suggested.

...There was a moment of silence...

"...What are pudgy pies?" Kurama finally asked.

"It's mainly like a grilled cheese sandwhich with pizza sauce added." Kurome explained.

"That sounds delicious." Kurama replied.

Kurome smiled, "Well I'll be back in a little then." she replied.

Kurama nodded, and Kurome slipped out her window.


	3. Not much happens

I'm sorry if it's taking awhile to update these chapters, school is much harder now! I wanna be a freshman again when my life was easier! The crazy thing is that a couple days after I posted Chapter 2, I started school and had my Foods and Nutrition class. (Introduction to cooking class) and my pal in my class started talking about the pudgy pies with me. It was wierd...

Chapter 3

Kurome quietly walked through the front door. She slipped her boots on and walked into the kitchen. There was broken glass all over the floor from the beer bottle that her father had dropped earlier.

She sighed at the sound of glass shards cracking under the pressure of her boots. She got a pan and started heating it up on the stove. She grabbed all of the ingrediants and made four "pies".

She stacked them on a big plate with a smaller plate under them. As she left the kitchen to go to the front door she heard heavy breathing.

She turned to see her father slumped over the coffee table covered in bottles of various drinks in the living room.

"I thought I told you that you were grounded." he slowly told her.

"Whatever you drunk." Kurome replied as she continued to the door.

Then her father tried to get up and pushed a lot of bottle to the floor, spilling some, and breaking others with a loud crash.

"Don't you talk to me like that, I deserve more respect!" he yelled.

"It's impossible to give you respect when your in such a drunken state." Kurome said and then she opened the front door and slammed it behind her.

She walked back over to her window and found Kurama sitting on the edge of the bed, lost in thought.

"Food's ready!" she announced, causing him to come back to reality. She started to climb through the window but Kurama stopped her and took the plate from her.

"Thanks." she said as she now climbed through her window with ease.

She took the plates back from him once she was through the window. Putting two "pies" on each plate she handed one plate to Kurama.

"Thank you." he thanked as he accepted the plate.

They sat down on the floor, Kurome started eating right away. Kurama was examining his plate checking for poison or something.

"If I was going to attack you I'd find a more creative way of doing it other than putting drugs in your food." Kurome told him inbetween bites, without looking at him.

Kurama smiled at her honestness and cautiously took a bite.

All of a sudden his eyes grew wide, and his vision went blurry.

Kurome started laughing, "You actually believed me?" she asked him.

"W-Why?" Kurama asked.

"Because I've always wanted to have the king of thieves for myself." she coldly replied.

Then she walked over to Kurama. He tried to grab a rose out of his hair to defend himself, but he couldn't move.

Kurome wrapped her right arm around his back and supported him as she leaned him in close so he could hear her at a whisper.

"You'll never escape me." were the last words Kurama heard before he passed out.

A/N: **I'm just kidding**! I'm sorry!I love playing jokes on my friends and I've been dying to do something like that to this fanfic. But really did I freak you out for a few seconds?MWHAHA!

...Ok back to the REAL story.

Kurama chewed on the food for a little, savoring the flavor.

"It's delicious." he complimented.

Kurome smiled, "It's not much, really."

"Don't be modest." Kurama replied.

Kurome smiled again, and finished her sandwhich.

She looked over at Kurama as he set his plate down on the floor next to him.

"Dang, you must be hungry to eat that fast." Kurome said.

Kurama gave her a half smile, not sure what to say in response.

"Do you want my other sandwhich?" Kurome offered.

"No thank you, I'm not really hungry anymore." Kurama refused.

Kurome evily smiled then set her plate on the floor next to her.

"Too bad cause I'm stuffed. But I hate to waste food." she lied.

After a little hesatation Kurama took the plate.

"I don't think it is decent to waste food, which we should be fortunate to have." he said as he started to eat it.

Kurome smiled at knowing that he actually was still hungry, and she didn't fall for his trick.

Once he was done Kurome took the plate from him, and stacked it on top of the other. She set the plates by the window to remember that she'll need to take them back to the kitchen.

"What was that crashing noise?" Kurama suddenly asked her.

Kurome looked at him in surprise then smiled, "I just dropped a plate in the kitchen, clumsy me." she lied.

Kurama knew she was lying, but didn't say anything else.

'It's not really my buisness anyways.' Kurama thought.

"Do you want me to properly take care of your wounds?" Kurome asked.

"No thank you, I'm alright." Kurama replied.

"Don't you start lying to me." Kurome told him.

She went into a plastic bag and pulled out the bandages.

"You're not feeling well, so act don't try acting like everything is all right to me." she added.

"You don't have to trouble yourself for me." Kurama replied.

"Well you're causing more trouble for both of us refusing my help." Kurome glared.

"What are..." Kurama started then looked down and noticed a little bit of blood seeping into his shirt.

"Get that bloody mess off so I can wash it after I'm done." Kurome demanded.

Kurama noticed how serious she was getting.

'Better not get on her bad side.' he thought.

He took his shirt off and set it next to him. Kurome opened the package of bangages and then walked around behind him.

10 minutes later

"Ok done, the job isn't very good because I haven't done this before." Kurome told him.

"It's alright, I appreciate all that you are doing for me." he thanked.

"No biggie." Kurome replied with a smile. She stood up and walked over to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a dark blue shirt and sweatpants.

"These are too big for me, so they should fit you while I wash your school uniform." Kurome explained as she handed him the outfit.

"How did you know that this is my school uniform?" Kurama curiously asked.

"Because it looks similar to something I've seen on an anime show before, so I was just guessing." Kurome replied.

'Good thing I am quick at making things up. That was close you idiot!' Kurome mentally yelled at herself.

"The bathroom is through that door." Kurome said as she pointed towards a door behind Kurama.

He nodded then went to change. Once he closed the door Kurome walked over to her bookcase and pulled all of the Yu Yu Hakusho manga off and hid them under her bed.

'I better not take chances.' she thought as she pushed the books under her bed.

Kurama came out in the clothes Kurome gave him. The shirt was short sleved, and fit him just fine. But the pants were about 2 inches too short.

"You're very tall for pants that are too long for me to be small for you." Kurome said with a smile.

Kurama smiled as he handed Kurome his school uniform.

"I'm going to go wash these." She explained before she went over to her window and slipped out.


	4. Why cover your eyes?

I'd like to thank all the people who have sent reviews in. Glad to know some people liked my joke hehe.

Oh also, my parents are going to DC Sep. 8-12th so it'll be me, my sis, and my grandparents. Which means I'll have a decent amount of computer time without getting yelled at. So I'm going to try to get 2 chapters up next weekend. But I'm not making any promises.

You know I've been wondering if it is hard to read and tell the difference between the names Kurama and Kurome?

I made up the name (well there's probably someone in Japan who has the name.) But I picked out my favorite male & female anime characters. The male being Kurama, and female being Kagome (from Inuyasha) Then I put the names together. **Kur**ama, Kag**ome** Kurome.

**Chapter 4**

Kurama sat down on Kurome's bed and started to think.

'When am I going to leave? What if that demon comes back for me?' he asked himself.

After a few minutes of pondering these questions, Kurome came back through her window.

"I'm back." she announced.

Kurama snapped out of his trance and looked over at Kurome.

'Should I leave without saying goodbye?' he thought as he watched her walk up to him.

"You think a lot, watcha thinking about?" She asked.

"What makes you think that I'm thinking?" Kurama replied.

Kurome started laughing, "I'm surprised you were able to say that, it's like a tounge twister. But never mind."

Kurama shrugged, then Kurome came over to him and sat down next to him.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurome questioned.

"I don't know, what would you like to do?" Kurama asked.

Kurome smiled, "How bout a movie?" she suggested.

"That sounds fine with me." Kurama replied.

Kurome got up and walked over to a small TV with a VCR attached to it that was sitting in a corner in her room. There was a stack of movies next to the TV and she grabbed one from the pile.

"You don't mind horror do you?" She asked.

"Not at all, as long as it doesn't have a lot of gore." Kurama replied.

"It doesn't so don't worry." Kurome told him as she stuck the tape in the VCR. Then she started to pick the TV up. (It's not very big, it's about the size of your average computer moniter.)

"Let me do that for you." Kurama offered as he stood up.

"I can do it on my own." Kurome replied as she set the TV on the end table next to her bed. Kurama sat back down on her bed as she pushed the power button on the TV, but it didn't go on. Kurome pushed the button a couple more times before looking at the cord to see it wasn't plugged in. She went over and plugged the TV back in. Then the picture came on in the screen. The movie was just beginning.

"Perfect timing, well this movie is called The Grudge." Kurome told him.

Kurama nodded and started to watch the screen. At every scary part Kurome would cover her eyes.

After a couple of times this happened Kurama turned to her, "If it scares you we can watch something else." he offered.

Kurome turned to him, "No, I don't mind scary movies, it's just I perfer not to see some of the scary parts."

Kurama shrugged. Then Kurome stood up, "I'm going to go put your uniform in the dryer, I'll be back in a few minutes." she told him.

Kurama nodded, "Do you want me to pause the movie?" he asked.

"No, I've seen it plenty of times." Kurome replied. Then she went over to her window and left the room.

Kurama turned his attention back to the movie. After a few minutes the movie got to a part where a black figure started to slowly walk up to a secreity camera. As the face rose up to be face to face with the camera Kurama heard the same sound of someone trying talk, but only this clicking sound coming out of their mouth from the movie behind him. He quickly turned around and startled Kurome who stumbled backwards into the wall behind her. She started laughing out of control.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." she said in between laughs.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked.

"I'm just fine." she replied, starting to stop laughing.

Kurome climbed back on her bed and started to watch the movie again.

'How did she come in here and get behind me and I didn't sense her?' Kurama asked himself.

He then set the question aside like the many others he had asked himself over the night.

After the movie was over Kurome shut the TV off.

"I'll be right back." Kurome said as she left through her window.

Kurama looked around her room and noticed a calandar that had the days marked off. It read that the current date was a Sunday.

'Mother must be worrying about where I am. I need to leave as soon as I can.' he thought.

"Something wrong?" Kurome asked as she came back through the window holding Kurama's school uniform all folded up neatly.

Kurama shook his head, "No, I was just looking at the date because I lost track of the days." he partly lied.

Kurome smiled, "Yep, and I'm glad I don't have school tomorrow." she said.

"Why don't you have school, it'll be a Monday if I'm correct." Kurama asked.

"That's because it's a holiday, it's Labor Day." Kurome replied.

"What is Labor Day?" Kurama asked.

Kurome sweatdropped, "Well, I really don't know, but there's no school, so that's all that really matters to me."

Kurama nodded, and Kurome looked at the time.

"Well it's late so I think we should get to bed." She told him.

Kurama nodded in agreement. "But I don't want you to sleep on the floor again." he said.

Kurome sighed, "Well I don't care, you're not sleeping on the floor either." she replied.

"But you're a young lady and this is your bed."

"I don't care you're the guest."

"It's still not polite to take your bed from you."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"Well that's just too bad, I'm not making you sleep on the floor."

(They wen't on like this for a few minutes.)

Kurome shut the light off that was on the end table next to her bed. She was lying on the edge of her bed, and Kurama on the other edge. A big blanket covering both of them. It wasn't very comfy but they got to sleep decently fast.


	5. Disappearances

Bookworm- I also like getting scared by movies, but if I watch a scary movie I'm looking behind my back for the next week cause I'm a lil' paronoid then. ' Oh and your prediction was originally wrong. But then I thought about it, and decided to edit the story a little because I liked the idea I came up with. So thank you for your prediction because it led to me thinking of a better idea for the fic than I originally had. claps

Also any of my reviewers want to tell me if they are an author or not I'll check out their fics. My step dad put a new cartridge in the printer so i don't have to stay on the computer to read fanfics. (That'll save me a lot of getting yelled at.)

...Guess what? It's 5:12 AM here, I live in the Chicago land area so it's central time zone. I'M SO TIRED! It's Thursday, and my parents came in my room to say goodbye, and they thought that if I was asleep, they'd just leave me alone. So my dad comes in & says my name, and being the light sleeper that I am, it woke me up! 1 hour and 15 min before I normally get up. (That means a lot since I couldn't fall asleep till after 11pm. Well that will just make me go crazy! When I'm tired, or just woken up (Which I am currently both.) I get...crazy. I find the dumbest things funny. Like right now, I'm laughing when I say "Hello class" In German. (I don't know how to spell the word since I'm taking Spanish.) wtf is wrong with me?

Oh and for you fans I need some myspace friends. My display name is Moonfox, I'd like ppls to talk 2!

...Ok enough rambling...

Chapter 5

CLUNK!

Kurama shot up in the bed and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He looked next to himself to find Kurome gone.

Then he noticed the girl sleeping on the floor. He chuckled at seeing how she slept through the impact. (For those of you thick headed people, she rolled off the bed in her sleep.)

Then Kurama got up and took a pillow off of Kurome's bed. He knelt down next to her and lifted her head up, putting the pillow under it. He rested her head back down on the pillow, then grabbed the blanket on the bed and put it over her. Kurome smiled in her sleep, then Kurama got his school uniform and went to the bathroom to change into it.

A few minutes later her came out and set the clothes Kurome let him borrow, neatly folded, on her bed. He looked back over towards Kurome, who was still sound asleep on the floor.

"Arigato." he whispers to her.

And with that he climbs out her window and leaves to go find a way to return to his home.

A few hours later.

"Wake up lazy." a voice calls to Kurome.

Kurome rolls over, "I'm not going to school today, leave me alone." she replies.

Then a small glass of water is dumped on her. Kurome instantly shoots up.

"What is wrong with you?" she yells.

"Well what's wrong with you? You're the one sleeping on the floor and complaining about not wanting to go to school, when we have to school today." Meghan replies.

Kurome opened her eyes, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well coming to spend the day with you like we planned." Meghan told her.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Kurome apologized as she rubbed her eyes so she could see beter.

"So why are you sleeping on the floor? And where is Kurama?" Meghan asks her.

Kurome twitches then looks around, "He's gone?" she asks.

"Obviously." Meghan sighs.

"Oh man, he must have left to go back from where he came from." Kurome explains as she gets up and notices the outfit she lent him.

"And it's labor day, what if people see him?" Meghan adds.

"Lets go find him!" Kurome shouts.

"No duh, you don't have to yell." Meghan says.

Kurome grabs her handbag and then goes over to her alter and grabs her athame, and puts it in the back pocket of her pants. (I don't know if I spelt that right. But the easiest way to explain it is that it's a knife used for magik.)

Then they climb out Kurome's bedroom window and start to search anywhere for the fox.

Meanwhile with Kurama

Kurama is walking down a path in a deserted part heading towards the forest that he came out of when he was first brought into this world. When he reached the forest he thought he saw a figure flying above his head. But when he looked around there was nothing there so he continued to travel deeper into the forest with caution. He came to a clearing which he remembered.

Flashback

The Rekai Tentai is fighting with four evil wood sprites. There's 4 sprites, so it's like a 1 on 1 situation. The sprites are hardly a match for our heros. Yusuke and Hiei kill theirs off with ease, and watch as their other teammates handle the other 2 sprites. Kuwabara is swinging his spirit sword around, but the sprite keeps flying around. Kurama is using his rose whip to slowly tire the sprite out to question it. Yusuke gets bored after a few minutes and shoots the sprite Kuwabara was trying to beat with his spirit gun.

"Hey, I had everything under control Urimeshi!" Kuwabara yells. Hiei turns away with his favorite 'hn.'

The sprite that Kurama was weakening stops fighting with him and looks at her dead teammates and the now 4 against 1 situation she is. Kurama takes the oppurtunity to wrap his whip around the sprite. But she slashes the whip with claws that look almost like tree trunks, and she flies as fast as she can towards Kurama.

A green aura appears around her and she flies full speed into the fox. Then they both disappear.

There is a blinding light and when it disappears Kurama notices he is free-falling in a strange blue space. He can't move around, and all of a sudden the sprite comes speeding at him. (She can move because of her wings.) She slashes at him with all 5 claws on her right hand, but Kurama attempted to side-step, so only 3 came in contact with his body. But they are still very powerful, and he quickly starts to bleed. All of a sudden a bright light shines from behind him. Kurama turns around to see what it is. All of a sudden a gust of wind starts blowing. Kurama braces himself so he doesn't get blown away. But the sprite is sent flying, and she is blown towards a shining star where she disappears. The wind gets even more powerful and eventually pushes Kurama towards the same star that the sprite was blown off to.

Everything goes black, until Kurama hears the sound of trees blowing in the wind. He opens his eyes and finds himself in a clearing of a forest.

End Flashback

Kurama walks up into the clearing of the forest. He starts to look around for any sign for a way to get home, or for the sprite that brought him here.

All of a sudden the clearing quickly filled up with a purple powder. Kurama covers his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his shirt to keep from inhaling the powder. He jumps up onto a tree branch, and then into the air so he can get some fresh air. But there was a flash of someone appearing, and the sprite that brought Kurama to this world appeared in front of him.

"I've been looking for you fox." she snickered as she swung at him with a sword made out of bark.

Kurama dodged it, and landed back on the forest floor where he was forced to breathe in the poison or else he would suffercate. The sprite landed on a tree.

"I've got you now my fox." she said to him.

"What are your motives?" Kurama questioned her.

"Motives? It's because I want the legendary kind of thieves." The evil sprite replied. She flew off the branch of the tree, and slowly towards Kurama.

He tried to move so he could summon his rose whip, but he was paralyzed.

"Hm, it seems my poison has taken affect." The fairy said as she slowly approached him. (Hey she did it slowly because she's prideful and thought that nothing will be able to get in her way.)

The sprite had a dress on made of leaves stitched together, and had leaf-shaped wings. She had claws that were like sharp tree roots, and a sword made out of bark at her side.

Kurama moved his eyes down and noticed that he was bleeding again.

"Poor you, it seems that my poison has mixed with your blood. I guess you won't survive much longer, unless you transform. Only the body of a demon can handle my poisoning. Show me the kind of theives." the sprite said as she hovered about 5 feet from Kurama's face.

Before he could respond in any way, an army of rocks came showing at the sprite. She screamed in fustration and flew to higher ground to protect herself. Kurome and Meghan came walking into the clearing.

"Back off you psycho bitch!" Kurome screamed at the sprite as she threw the last rock she was holding onto at the sprite.

"I've got your back." Meghan told Kurome, who nodded, then started to run over to help Kurama.

"No he's mine!" The sprite screamed as she flew towards Kurome. But Meghan threw her last two rocks at the sprite, making her stop to shield herself.

Kurome reached Kurama who was standing still this whole time.

"Run away, she isn't human." Kurama told Kurome as she came up to him.

"Well no shit sherlock." Kurome replied.

"Watch out!" Meghan screamed to them.

Kurome started to turn around when the sprite grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

Meghan instantly started to run towards the sprite, but was blown back into a tree by the sprite's aura.

'This is the only chance I have to save her.' Kurama thought as he started to focus his energy, and started to transform.

"S-Stop." Kurome gasped. Kurama ignored her until he saw that Kurome had a plan. He saw her hand reaching towards her back pocket with the athame in it. So he stopped focusing his energy.

"Why'd you stop?" The sprite screamed. But then she got an evil look on her face.

"If killing this human is the way to make you transform, then I have to problem with that." the sprite said. She squeezed harder on Kurome's neck, making some of her bones in her neck pop out of place.

Kurome screamed, and quickly stabbed the athame into the sprite's neck.

The sprite screamed in pain, and dropped Kurome to the ground, who started gasping for air, but found breathing hard because her bones were out of alignment.

The sprite started to laugh as she pulled the knife out of her neck.

"This may hurt, but you won't kill me that easily." she chuckled.

"Run away! Hurry!" Kurama yelled at Kurome, who stood up.

"No way!" Kurome shouted at him. She turned around towards him.

"I'm not going anywhere, and leaving you with this maniac!" Kurome shouted at him.

"LOOK OUT STUPID!" Meghan yelled at Kurome. But it was too late. The sprite had pulled the athame out of her neck, and threw it at Kurome. It hit her in her lower back, right where her spine was. Kurome screamed in pain, then collapsed and blacked out.

This enraged Kurama, and he started to focus his energy again to transform. But he was soon inturuppted when a huge ball of blue light came flying out of the forest, hitting and killing the sprite on contact.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara came into the clearing. Hiei dashed over towards Kurama, Yusuke stood in victory for taking the sprite down, and Kuwabara freaked out at the site of Kurome's body.

"Is she dead?" he asked.

With the sprite dead, Kurama was able to move again. (And the poison left his system. How? I'm not telling cause I'm too tired to think of a way.)

He bent down and picked Kurome's body up. Meghan got up and ran over to them. Kurama pulled the atame out of Kurome's back.

"I'm sorry." Kurama apologized to Meghan, who's eyes started filling up with tears.

"She's not dead!" Meghan shouted at Kurama.

"Stupid human, the knife hit her spine, and probably severed all nerves and oxygen to her brain." Hiei told her.

Kurama turned Kurome around and brushed the dirt off her face. Meghan grabbed the front of Kurome's shirt and shook her.

"Wake up blondie!" She said.

Kurama pulled Kurome away.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to accept it." he told Meghan.

Hiei snorted, "Dumbass human."

But then Kurome gave a little moan and slowly opened her eyes.

"I don't want to go to school, let me sleep." she mumbled.

Everyone was shocked, and Meghan smiled.

Kurome closed her eyes again, and drifted off to sleep.

Then there was a burst of light, and a tunnel appeared above the sprite's body.

"Looks like that portal the sprite pulled you through." Yusuke said to Kurama.

"But does it lead back?" Kuwabara asked.

"Only one way to find out." Yusuke replied.

"What? And what if it doesn't get us back?" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke just shrugged. Kurama turned back towards Meghan, and tried to hand her Kurome's sleeping body.

"Please take her with you." Meghan asked.

Everyone was shocked by this.

"I'm sorry, but we can't." Kurama replied.

"And why not?" Meghan demanded.

"Because it isn't safe for her in our world." Kurama calmly told her.

"What do you mean? It's not like I'm asking you to bring her with you on your missions!" Meghan shouted, then gasped and covered her mouth.

Kurama looked sternly at Meghan, and Hiei glared at her.

"Human, how much do you know?" Hiei demanded.

Meghan was silent for a second, then spoke up.

"A lot, Kurome and I both know who you guys are stuff." she explained.

"And how do you know this?" Kurama asked.

"There are...stories told about you guys." Meghan partly lied.

"What type of stories?" Kuwabara asked.

"About your missions, and how you guys fight demons and stuff." Meghan replied.

"Well that makes it easier then, you know why we can't bring her with us." Kurama told her.

"But why can't you just leave her behind? I mean she'll be happier with you guys." Meghan pleaded.

"And what makes you think that?" Hiei asked.

"...Because she's not happy here." Meghan quietly replied.

Kurama stood still thinking for a few seconds, then he turned to his team.

"I think we should be heading back. Why don't you guys go ahead, and tell everyone that we're all right." Kurama suggested.

"Watever." Yusuke said and he walked through the portal. Kuwabara rushed after him.

"Hn, baka kitsune." Hiei said before he turned and went through the portal.

"I'm sorry." Kurama appologized one last time.

"Please, you stayed with her, you've heard her father right?" Meghan asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to deal with anything?" Kurama asked.

"She has a bad home life, she's a black sheep at school, please take her with you. For her own well being." Meghan pleaded.

Kurama sighed, "And what will happen here? A girl just all of a sudden disappears into think air."

"I'll think of something, like she ran away, but don't leave her here." Meghan asked.

Kurama knelt down by Meghan and held his arms out. Meghan put Kurome back into his arms.

"Thank you." Meghan thanked.

"One thing though, why didn't Kurome say anything about knowing me?" Kurama asked.

"It's hard to explain now, maybe she'll tell you one day." Meghan replied. Kurama stood up, and walked towards the portal that was starting to close. He took one look back at Meghan.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded then stepped through the portal.

He ended back up at Genkai's temple.  
Only Hiei was standing waiting for him.

"Why did you bring her?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked down at Kurome.

"Because she's saved my life twice, and I owe her." Kurama replied.

Kurama started to head into the temple to lay Kurome down.

"You better take care of that wound, or she'll bleed to death." The Koorime suggested. Kurama nodded his head.

"I know." he replied.

Longest chapter yet! (I'm about to fricken pass out!) GOOD NIGHT! ( I ended up finishing this chapter after I got home from school, just to let you know.)


	6. A New World part 1

Ok well I'm on a roll, and I've gotten sleep. You guys are soooooo lucky that I'm able to put this next chapter up. I ended up babysitting the neighbor kids for 8 hours! (But it's a good way to make the money so I can buy stuff at the anime store. )

Well I can't ramble much because I haven't gotten any reviews yet. I mean I did just post the last chapter last night before I went to bed.

Chapter 6

Kurome slowly opened her eyes. She had a headache, and her back hurt.

"Was I fricken hit by a train?" she mumbled.

"No you weren't." someone replied.

Kurome's vision was blurry, but she could make out the large amount of red.

"Kurama! Are you ok? What happened to the sprite? Where-" Kurome started asking when Kurama put a finger over her lips.

"Calm down, you're going to over-excite yourself. You've been sleeping for 2 days." he explained.

Kurome sat up in the bed.

'That's right, that sprite threw my athame into my back...Oh no I just said Kurama's name, and I'm not supposed to know it! Stupid me stupid stupid me.' Kurome thought.

"...Kurome?" Kurama asked to get her attention. She looked at him.

"You know my name? But what do you want?" she asked.

"Yes Meghan told me about you knowing my name, and about there being stories of us in your world." Kurama explained.

Kurome just sat there, and started to trace her hand up her back, searching for her wound. But she found nothing, no bandages, no wound.

"Master Genkai healed you." Kurama answered for her.

Kurome nodded,

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at Master Genkai's temple." he replied.

Kurome looked around the room. It was empty except for the bed, a table in a corner of the room, and a closet. She got up and walked over to the table, which had her athame on it.

"I was wondering, how your back is doing." Kurama stated.

Kurome picked her athame up, and examined it. There was no blood on it, and it looked like it had been polished.

"It's just a little sore, but otherwise I'm fine." she replied.

Kurama started thinking, and Kurome turned to him.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

He hesatated for a second then answered, "That knife was directed right where you spine is, and normally, that would severly injure a person."

"I guess luck is on my side then. I've always gotten out of tight situations one way or another." Kurome said.

'Still, I think more than luck was involved.' Kurama thought to himself. Then the noise of Kurome's growling stomach snapped his out of his trance.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara should be back with food soon. Do you mind take out?" Kurama asked.

"Yummy!" Kurome smiled. Kurama smiled as well and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He placed it back in the corner with the table. Kurome set her athame back on the table. Kurama turned to leave the room when Kurome grabbed his arm. He turned around towards her.

"...Have you been with me this whole time?" she asked as she let go of his arm.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Kurama replied.

Kurome slightly blushed, "You didn't need to. I'm not very weak, I can handle things on my own."

Kurama looked at her confused a little, "I did because I wanted to. You took care of me, and I wanted to make sure you were alright because I was unable to protect you back in the forest." he explained. Then he turned to leave.

'I can't tell her yet, I should give her some time to get used to her new surroundings before I put more of a burden on her.' Kurama thought to himself.

"Thank you." Kurome said to him.

He turned back around, "It's my pleasure." he replied.

Kurome followed him around the temple, he led her to a living room, and everyone was starting to eat. Yusuke and Kuwabara were devouring food, Hiei was checking it for poison, and Genkai was avoiding looking at he apprentance. (Yea I know I spelt it wrong, it's 2am I'm tired! (and bitchy.) leave me alone!)

"Looks like the food is here." Kurama whispered to Kurome. Then they sat down between Hiei and Genkai and started eating. Kurama was about to instruct Kurome on how to use chopsticks, (because she was from the US & they don't use chopsticks, well most ppl don't.) but then he noticed that she was already starting to eat.

Kurome noticed that Kurama had turned to her, and was going to say something, but stopped.

"Do you want something?" she asked.

Kurama shook his head, "I didn't know that you knew how to use chopsticks." he replied.

Kurome closed her eyes, "Well of course, I'm not a complete idiot." she told him.

"I doubt that." Hiei whispered.

Kurome turned and glared at him,

"Shut up Hiei, what the fuck is your problem. I don't see why you have to start a fight with me just like that. It's none of your damn business." she told him.

Hiei glared back at her, and was about to start something when Kurama spoke up.

"Can we please eat in peace?" he asked.

Kurome and Hiei went back to eating. A few minutes later Yusuke and Kuwabara slammed their bowls of food on the table. (Surprisingly not breaking them.)

"DONE!" they both shouted at about the same time.

Then they got up, and started to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Genkai asked them.

"To run off dinner." Yusuke replied.

"Without taking care of your dishes?" Kurome asked.

"They did make it back on the table." Yusuke told her and then the two ran off.

Kurome sighed, and everyone went back to eating in silence. A few minutes later Genkai finished, and turned towards Kurome.

"So what is your name?" she asked.

Kurome swallowed the food that was in her mouth, "It's Kurome, it's an honor to meet you." she replied.

"Well it's nice to see that there's another person here with manners." Genkai remarked. Kurome smiled, and went back to eating. Genkai stood up and left to go somewhere in the temple. When Hiei was done he looked at Kurama.

There is something I need to attend to. I'll be back later. he mentally told Kurama before he disappeared in a flash.

"He's extremely fast." Kurome (AKA Ms. Obvious) pointed out.

Kurama smiled, and then sat his bowl down on the table. He sat there for a minute while Kurome continued to eat.  
"Why are you just sitting there?" Kurome asked once she noticed that he was done, but not getting up like the others.

"I don't want to leave you at the table alone." he replied.

"Well you don't have to wait on me, I'm sure you have important things to do as well." she said.

"Nothing that I consider more important than being respectful to a young lady." Kurama pointed out.

"Well I don't care if you get up." Kurome told him.

"Well then, if you don't care, then I'll stay here with you until you're done." Kurama concluded.

Kurome let out a low growl, and shoved some rice and chicken in her mouth. Then she stood up trying to symbolize saying that she's done, but without talking with food in her mouth. Kurama smiled at her, then stood up and started stacking the bowls all around the table. Kurome finished the food that she shoved in her mouth,

"Happy now?" she asked, and then started to help pick up.

Kurama smiled, "You're so stubbern." he told her.

"Well no duh, you are too." she replied.

Kurama walked over to Kurome and balanced all the dishes he was carrying in one arm, then extended his other arm to take the dishes Kurome was holding from her. When Kurome noticed what we was doing she pulled back.

"You worry about the dishes you have, I've got these." she told him.

"But you're the guest, so you shouldn't have to work." Kurama said.

"Well I don't care." Kurome replied.

Kurama sighed, and started to head towards the kitchen, knowing he would never win the battle with her. Kurome followed him into the kitchen. It was small and basic, a wood burning stove, two mini sinks, and a small table to set things on. Kurama set the dishes he had in the sink on the left, and Kurome followed his lead. Then Kurama grabbed a rag, and wet it. He turned to leave the kitchen,

"Where are you going?" Kurome asked him.

"To wipe off the table." he responded. Then Kurome started to follow him. That was until about 5 steps later when she snatched the rag out of his hands and ran off towards the living room. Kurama smiled at her, and then turned back around. When Kurome came back into the kitchen she noticed that Kurama was doing dishes. He wash washing the bowls and then had a few sitting in rising water, to be dried off.

"What do I do with this?" Kurome asked while holding the rag up. Kurama turned towards her,

"Just set it on the table for now." he told her.

Kurome did, then she walked over to the sink, and grabbed a towel. She started to dry off the dishes that were in the rise water.

"You don't have to help me." Kurama told her.

"Well I want to so to bad." Kurome replied.

They didn't say much while they worked until Kurome spoke up.

"What is today, shouldn't you be home or something, because you have school tomorrow?" she asked.

"I thought so to, but when we arrived back here I found out that it was actually still Friday." Kurama replied.

"What do you mean by 'still Friday' ?" Kurome questioned.

"It seems that the time flow in your world is different than the time flow in this world. It was Friday when I was first brought to your world. When we got back it was Friday afternoon. And since you've gotten back, you were sleeping for 2 days, that means that today is Sunday. I do have school tomorrow, and I have to leave to go back home soon." Kurama explained.

"Well then why don't you start heading home, I can finish these dishes." Kurome offered.

"That's kind of you, but no thank you." Kurama refused.

Ok I'd hate to leave you like this, but my parents are going to be home soon and I still have a lot of homework to do before school tomorrow. (Not to mention I'm extremely tired.) So I'm gonna split this chapter into 2 parts. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next part up. You can flame me all you want, but I have 1 thing to say:

I'm the writer, be glad I at least tried to put 2 chapters up in 2 & 1/2 days. (The 1/2 comes from Friday night, since I had to go to school during the day.) Don't bitch at me because I didn't get as much done as I hope because you aren't going to die if you don't get the last 1/2 of the chapter.


	7. A New World part 2

Hey hey, the parents & my sis went shopping to buy her a formal so I'm home alone. That means computer time!

Just a reminder...

"..." A person is saying something outloud.

'...' They're thinking something.

... They're mentally communicating.

Chapter 6 Part 2

There was a few minutes of silence before Kurome spoke up.

"What exactly happened after I blacked out?" she asked.

Kurama stood in silence, dreading to tell her something. Kurome looked over to him, and noticed his pained expression.

"Hey, what's so wrong that you won't answer me!" she shouted.

Slowly, Kurama began to reply... (the sespense!)

"I'm sorry...you can't go back to your world. There is no way back, that I know of." he replied.

Kurome sighed, "And you really had me worried for a second."

Kurama looked at her, "Do you mean your not upset? You can't go back for your things, or see Meghan again." he told her.

"Well yea, it would be a lot better having some other clothes than this bloody outfit. But I have a feeling I'll meet Meghan again someday. I'm probably just crazy though." Kurome replied.

They continued to do the dishes.

"Why did you take me with you?" Kurome suddenly asked.

"..Because Meghan asked me to, and I owe you, because you've saved my life twice already." he told her.

Kurome nodded, and then dried the last dish off.

"Is there a bath around here anywhere?" Kurome asked him, while slightly embarassed.

Kurama nodded, "Yes, it's in the back yard, if you want to take a bath I can prepare one for you."

"No you don't have to prepare one for me, but would you mind teaching me how to, since I'll be staying for awhile." Kurome asked.

"Sure, but you'll need a change of clothes first." Kurama commented.

Kurome neverous laughed, "I really don't have any."

Kurama turned to leave the kitchen,

"Don't worry, you can borrow something of mine." he offered.

"Thanks." Kurome said as she followed him to his room.

When they got to his room, she noticed that it was across the hall from the room she woke up in. Kurama's room at Genkai's was bare like the rest of the rooms. Just a bed, table, chair, and closet. The only possesion he had in his room was a duffle bag. He unzipped it, revealing clothes neatly folded in it. He pulled out a pair of red sweatpants with a white short sleved shirt, and handed them to Kurome.

"Thanks." she said as she accepted them.

"Your welcome." Kurama replied as he zipped the bag back up.

"The bath is out back." Kurama added as he turned to lead her to it.

They walked out to the back of the shrine. There was a small wooden structure with a file pit built into the side of it, and a wooden shed. Kurama led Kurome to the structure.

"This is the bath, you can change inside, I'll start the fire." Kurama explained to her. But Kurome just stood there. Kurama tilted his head slightly to the side, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Kurome looked at him, "How do I know that you won't look?" she asked with raised eyebrows. (Yes I know that Kurama is better than that, but no matter who it is Kurome still isn't fully trusting.)

Kurama gave out a small laugh, "You have my word that I won't peek." he assured her as he bent down and started to start the fire. Kurome bent down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"And how good is your word?" she questioned.

"It's only as good as you think it is." he replied.

Kurome snorted, "Whatever, but if you, or anyone else decide to take a peek, I'll make sure that's the last thing you ever see." Kurome stated and then walked into the bath house. Kurama just shook his head.

'She's very different. She's doesn't treat me like other girls do, she actually can look at me without even blushing or studdering. She also seems to have a bit of a warrior's spirit. She's very interesting, and she reminds me of someone I've seen before, but who...?' Kurama thought. Then he snapped out of his trance when he heard Kurome yelp at the temperature of the water.

"Are you alright? Is the water too hot?" Kurama asked.

"I'm just fine, the water's fine, I don't need your help anymore." Kurome's voice replied.

"Alright, I'm going to leave a bucket of water next to the fire so you can put it out when your done. I'm going back inside." Kurama informed her.

"Yea, whatever." Kurome said. Kurama smiled and left to go back in the temple. Kurome sighed.

'This is so nice, now I won't smell like blood anymore.' she thought to herself. Then she looked around.

"Kya, I don't have any shampoo or soap." she said to herself, then sighed again.

"Oh well, at least I'll smell better with that blood off of me." she mumbled.

Some time later.

Kurome put on the outfit Kurama let her borrow. The shirt fit perfectly, but the pants were a little long. They smelt like roses, and Kurome took in a deep breath of the scent.

'Roses smell so nice, but I still like vanilla more.' she thought to herself. Then left the bath, and put the fire out. Kurome walked back to the temple to find no one around. She started wandering around the temple trying to go by her memory to find her room. She wandered around for a few minutes before a voice rang out.

"What are you doing nigen?" Hiei asked. Kurome turned around to find him leaning against a wall.

"Why do you really care? You shouldn't sneak up on people, you're like the boogie man." Kurome said.

"Hn, your lost aren't you?" Hiei said ignoring her statement.

"What does it matter to you?" Kurome asked as she glared at him. He gave her the famous glare of death in return.

"Because it's annoying listening to footsteps wander everywhere." he told her.

"Well too bad I'll wander around all I want." she stated.

With another 'Hn' Hiei disappeard.

'Well that was a great waste of time.' Kurome thought to herself.

Then she continued to journey down the never-ending halls. She finally found her room, and noticed there was a light on in Kurama's room. She just shrugged and then went into her room and layed down on her bed. Then someone came up to her door and slightly knocked.

'Just when I got comfy.' she thought.

"What do you want?" she asked whoever was at the door. Kurama slightly opened the door.

"It's not too late, Hiei and I were going to go out for some ice-cream, would you care to join us?" he offered.

Kurome laid there for a second.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go." she replied.

Kurama nodded, "Alright, we can leave whenever you're ready." he told her.

Kurome sat up in the bed, "Well I'm ready now, so lets go."

She followed Kurama out of the temple, and after they got down the stairs to the temple Kurome started looking around.

"So where's Hiei?" she asked.

"Right here baka." Hiei replied from behind her.

Kurome quickly spun around, and everyone stopped walking.

"What the hell! I'm not an idiot, and why are you behind me? Trying to sneak up on me again boogie man?" Kurome asked.

Hiei glared at her, and Kurama chuckled at the 'boogie man' comment. Then Kurome turned back around and started walking again, but off to the side so she could see Hiei out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you scared human? Do you think I'll do something to you behind your back?" Hiei sneered.

"Hell yea, a short psycho like you could easily put a knife in my back or something. I have many reasons why I shouldn't trust you." Kurome replid.

Hiei stopped, and Kurome did because she noticed he disappeared from her vision. She turned around and found that he was gone. Then she felt a small sharp object press against her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Hiei pointing his katana in the middle of her back.

She gave out a fake laugh,

"Well Mr. Psycho, your a speed devil too." she pointed out.

Hiei please stop, she doesn't really mean it. Kurama mentally told Hiei.

Hiei ignored his companion's request.

"Why don't you finish what you've started?" Kurome asked. Hiei glared at her,

"This is a warning, next time you piss me off I will kill you." Hiei stated then sheathed his sword and started walking again. (If your wondering why Kurome provoked Hiei, it's cause she knew that he wouldn't kill her cause otherwise Spirit World would put him in jail.)

They all started to walk again, in silence. After awhile Kurome spoke up.

"So what is your favorite flavor of ice-cream?" She asked the boys.

"I like mint chocolate chip, Hiei likes chocolate chunk." Kurama replied.

"What about you?" he added.

"I'd have to say moose tracks." Kurome replied with a smile.

"Why would you have a moose step in your sweet snow?" Hiei asked.

Kurome and Kurama started laughing, and Hiei growled in fustration.

"A moose doesn't step in the ice cream, it's the name for ice cream with peanut butter filled chocolate pieces." Kurama explained to the koorime. They soon after got to a small ice cream parlor. After getting their favorite flavors, they walked out and started to head back to Genkai's temple. Kurome and Kurama were taking their time eating their ice cream. Hiei was taking huge bites.

"I'm surprised you aren't getting brain freeze. You really like your sweet snow, don't you?" Kurome asked.

"Hn." Hiei replied. They finished eating their ice cream, and headed back to the temple in silence. After they got up the stairs Kurome turned to them.

"Well I'm going to call it a night, see you guys later." Kurome said and then turned to go into the temple.

"Goodnight." Kurama said to her as she walked towards the temple.

After she shut the door to the temple behind her, Hiei jumped into a near by tree, and Kurama sat down at the trunk of the tree. It was dusk, and Kurama started to get lost in thought while watching the last rays of the sun disappear. He came back to reality when Hiei shifted on the tree branch, making a few leaves rattle.

"There's something strange about her." Hiei pointed out.

"Why do you say that?" Kurama asked.

"Because she seems to have some type of barrier in her mind, keeping me from looking in too far."

"Why were you looking into her mind?" Kurama curiously asked.

"Because back when I had my katana to her back, I couldn't feel her spine." Hiei explained.

Kurama thought about what Hiei said for a minute, then he spoke up.

"Are you sure you didn't just miss it by accident?" he asked.

"No fox, I'm positive that I couldn't feel her spine. And that also explains why she survived when that sprite threw the knife into her back." Hiei pointed out.

Kurama didn't say anything, just thought about what Hiei has said.

"I could probably get into her mind to find some answers once she's asleep." Hiei suggested.

"It's not right to intrude in her mind." Kurama stated. Hiei jumped down from the branch.

"Well I want some answers, so I'm going to." Hiei demanded. Kurama knew that he wouldn't be able to change the koorime's mind, so he stood up.

"Well then I'm going to come with you." he stated. Hiei nodded and they headed into the temple.

'But if you venture into private parts of her mind, I will not allow it.' Kurama thought to himself.

Together they headed towards Kurome's room. When they got there Hiei was about to open the door to her bedroom when Kurama put an arm out in front of him to stop him. Hiei looked at the fox, and then waited as Kurama lightly knocked on the door.

"Kurome, are you awake?" Kurama whispered.

There was no reply so he quietly opened the door. Kurome was tucked under the covers of the bed, asleep. They walked over to her. Hiei grabbed onto the sleeve of Kurama's shirt, and put his hand above Kurome's forehead. The last thing Kurama saw was the Jagan eye starting to glow from under Hiei's bandana, before everything went black.


	8. Kurome's Mind

Well it's been an extremly long week. Been sick, a lot of stuff going on with the family. But it's a weekend, so I have time to get another chapter up! I've been reading a lot of other fanfics lately, and I notice that the majority of my fics are just talking for the most part. Other fics I read, have more descriptions of movement, and other things. (But this is my 1st fic, since I started writing it before I did the other one I've posted on But either way, my new goal is to describe things, like what people are doing, more.

Chapter 7

Kurama opened his eyes to find darkness, except for 4 different colored squares. He was sitting on the floor, if you could call it that. There was only blackness under him, but he seemed to be supported by an invisable floor. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision. He looked around and found Hiei examining the area. Darkness stretched on as far as they could see, except for the 4 squares that surrounded them. When Kurama studied them more closely he figured out that they were actually doors. One door seemed to glow all the colors of the rainbow. Next to it was another door that was identical, except it wasn't glowing. There was also a red colored door with a lock on it, and a black door. The only thing allowing you to see it was that it was outlined with what appeared to be stars. And where the knob to the door would normally be, there was a miniature moon.

"There's something to this onna, a normal human's mind wouldn't be seperated like this." Hiei stated, while breaking the silence.

Kurama checked out his surroundings once more before standing up. He walked over to the rainbow colored door that was glowing. With caution he reached out to touch the door. But when his hand came in contact with the door there was a burst of electricity as sparks started to fly out of the point where his hand was touching the foor. (Similar if you were to throw a toaster into a bathtub.) A burning feeling went through his hand, and he quickly retreated it from the door. There were little burn marks on his hand, and he turned to the koorime behind him.

"This is similar to the demon ward on the kakai barrier seperating the human world from Makai." he informed Hiei.

"Hn."

Kurama turned his attention to the door next to him. It looked exactly like the one he just tried to open, except it wasn't glowing. Kurama backed up so he was standing between the two rainbow doors. He pulled two seeds out from behind his left ear. He took one of the seeds and flicked it at the glowing door. At contact the sparks returned, and stopped when the seed fell to the floor in a burnt manner. Kurama turned and flicked the other seed at the door that wasn't glowing. The seed hit the door, and fell to the floor like it would with any ordinary door. Kurama turned around once again to face Hiei.

"It looks like this door isn't protected." Kurama told Hiei as he pointed over his shoulder to the non-glowing door.

Hiei started walking forward towards the door. Kurama turned around after Hiei has passed him. Without any hesitation Hiei pushed the door open.

The room they were in blackened. The other three doors disappeared, only leaving the one door Hiei had just pushed opened remaining. But the door was closed. Hiei and Kurama turned around to examine the room. It was completely different. Like the previous room they were in, it was completely black. But there were little bubbles that were floating up and down in the room. They were glowing, allowing Hiei and Kurama to see where they were going. They each approached different bubbles, examining the strange spheres. The bubble that Kurama was examining moved close enough that it popped when it touched his nose. Instantly Hiei, the room, and all the bubbles disappeared. Kurama rubbed his eyes checking to see if he got soap in them, that caused him to lose his vision. When he brought his hands down he found himself in Kurome's room in her world. She was sitting on her bed with her eyes closed. Next to her sat himself eating popcorn, and watching the grudge with her. Then everything went black again, and Kurama found himself back in the bubble filled room. Hiei was next to him looking up into Kurama's face.

"What happened?" Hiei asked.

"I just saw one of her memories." Kurama replied.

Hiei turned and was going to poke a bubble near him when Kurama grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Let go of me fox." Hiei demanded.

Kurama shook his head, "It's not our place to view her memories, especially without her permisssion."

Hiei pulled his arm back, freeing himself from Kurama's grasp.

"Hn, baka kitsune." he mumbled as he turned and went back to the rainbow door. He pushed it open, and yet again everything went black until they were back in the room with 4 doors. Instantly Hiei started to walk to the next door. He walked over to the red door with the lock on it. Kurama followed Hiei, and stood next to him.

"Don't you dare stop me this time fox. If she's hiding something, she'd lock it away in her mind." Hiei stated as he unsheathed his katana and sliced the lock with a quick swipe. But there wasn't even a scratch mark on the lock, it remained in place.

"Allow me." Kurama said as he pulled a rose out from behind his ear. He picked the lock using the stem of the rose until the lock snapped open. Slowly the door started to open on its own. This time the room didn't disappear, the duo just peered through the doorway. The room was completly black until a pair of red eyes opened. There was a slight growling noise until the creature jumped at Hiei and Kurama. But before it got to them, Kurama grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

There was a loud pounding noise from the creature hitting into the door, then scratching noises.

"Or maybe it was ment to keep something in." Kurama said as he grabbed the red lock, and locked the door back up.

"Do you have any idea what that was?" Hiei asked the kitsune.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was a demon, and a very powerful one." Kurama replied.

"That was a _blood-thirsty_ demon. The only thing on its mind was killing. It didn't care if we were there to help it, or if we were stronger than it. All it wanted to do was kill." Hiei stated. (I used the word 'it' too much there)

"I'm surprised you were reading its mind at such a critical situation." Kurama remarked.

"Hn."

"Well I guess we should look into the last door." Kurama added while looking at the star-outlined door.

Both Hiei and himself started to walk towards the door. When Kurama touched the mini moon knob, the room disappeared, and they found themselves on the edge of a forest. There was a meadow stretched out in front of them with two figures in it. One was sitting down, and the other standing. The figure that was standing quickly turned around to look where Hiei and Kurama were standing. They quickly ducked down behind some bushes. The figure stared for a few more seconds before turning back around at the sound of its companion's voice.

"What's wrong?"

The standing figure shook their head.

"I thought I felt a youkai presence, but the lock is still on the door." they replied.

Kurama and Hiei looked over the top of the bushes. The sitting figure turned out to be Kurome. The standing figure looked exactly like her, except it had wolf ears, and a wolf tail.

"So what is in that door?" Kurome asked wolf. (That's what I'm calling the standing figure.)

Wolf looked up at the cresant moon in the sky, ignoring Kurome's questioned. Kurome noticed wolf staring at the moon.

"Why can't I talk to you on moonless nights?" she asked just to be ignored again. Kurome let out a low growl.

"Well will you at least tell me who you are?" she asked in a raised voice.

Wolf looked down at her. "You are asking more questions than usual." she stated.

Kurome sighed, "Will you answer me?" she asked again.

Wolf stood there for a few seconds. "..You" she finally replied.

"That's what you always say." Kurome replied with disappointment in her voice.

"It's for your own good." Wolf told her.

Kurome glared up at wolf, "It isn't helping protect me or anything! I don't know much about myself! And I don't know if Kurama and the others will always welcome me if they don't know much about me. Because there's so many demons that want to get to them, they might think I'm one." Kurome said, as she talked, her voice got calmer.

Wolf let out a low growl, and looked back up to the moon.

"I'm afraid I'll be left alone again, like when mother died." Kurome quietly continued.

Wolf glared down at her, not out of anger at Kurome, but being upset recalling what happened when Kurome's adoptive mother died.

"I won't let that happen to us again. I will always protect you, even if the world turns it back on you, I will always stand with you." she yelled at Kurome who looked up at wolf, knowing that she didn't yell on purpose. Kurome pulled her legs closer to her body, and wrapped her arms around them.

"I know, it's just that I've never felt as happy in years as I do while I'm with Kurama and the others. But I'm probably just being silly, I'm not used to being accepted." she whispered.

Wolf stood still, silent, for a minute until she started to smell the air.

"Those clothes you're wearing, the one that smell like roses..." Wolf began.

Kurome looked at her, "What about them?" she asked.

"You got them from Kurama right?"

"Yes, why?"

Wolf didn't reply, she just lunged towards the bushes where Kurama and Hiei were. Once the two noticed wolf coming towards them, they jumped away. Wolf managed to pin Kurama down using her hands and knees. (Hiei got away because of his speed.) Kurome stood up and ran to where wolf disappeared to in the forest.

"What are you doing here?" Wolf demanded.

Hiei unsheathed his katana, and Wolf put her claws to Kurama's neck.

"Move, and he won't be breathing much longer." she threatened.

Kurama started to focus his youkai to summon a plant to get Wolf off of him when Kurome's voice reached his ears.

"Don't hurt him!" she yelled at wolf as she ran up to the scene. Wolf looked at Kurome, then slowly got off of Kurama, who stood up and brushed himself off.

Kurome turned to Kurama and Hiei, "What are you two doing here?" she demanded.

Hiei snorted, "What does it look like? I knew you were hiding something. And I was right." he replied as he pointed to Wolf, who started to growl and show her fangs. Then everything went black.

Kurama and Hiei found themselves in Kurome's room at Genkai's temple. Kurome opened her eyes and instantly glared at Kurama and Hiei.

"Get out." she demanded.

Hiei snorted and disappeared. While Kurama turned towards the door, and opened it. He went through the door, and turned back around to close it.

"I'm sorry." he apologized before he shut the door.

Kurome glared at the door for a moment before laying back down in her bed, and falling to sleep within minutes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Man the wrath of a pissed off girl. That's sumthin you don't wanna mess with.

Well I'd like to know if you liked this chapter more because I spent more time describing things. I noticed that I have, I guess it's a good thing I've read all these fics lately.

Until we meet again! Ja!


	9. The Next Morning

Well I only gave you guys like a lil' less than 2 days to vote. But the reviews I did recieve in time all voted for Kurome to run away. (temporarily.) Which will be in this chapter, and I'll continue it into the next.

Chapter 8

Kurome woke up to the sound of birds singing their morning song.

'Why are birds always waking me up?' she thought.

She groaned and rolled in her bed. She covered her head with the pillow, and then remembered everything that happened the previous night in one big flash.

/\/\/\/\/\/\Flashback/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Those clothes you're wearing, the one that smell like roses..." Wolf began.

Kurome looked at her, "What about them?" she asked.

"You got them from Kurama right?"

"Yes, why?"

Wolf didn't reply, she just lunged towards the bushes where Kurama and Hiei were. Once the two noticed wolf coming towards them, they jumped away. Wolf managed to pin Kurama down using her hands and knees. (Hiei got away because of his speed.) Kurome stood up and ran to where wolf disappeared to in the forest.

"What are you doing here?" Wolf demanded.

Hiei unsheathed his katana, and Wolf put her claws to Kurama's neck.

"Move, and he won't be breathing much longer." she threatened.

Kurama started to focus his youkai to summon a plant to get Wolf off of him when Kurome's voice reached his ears.

"Don't hurt him!" she yelled at wolf as she ran up to the scene. Wolf looked at Kurome, then slowly got off of Kurama, who stood up and brushed himself off.

Kurome turned to Kurama and Hiei, "What are you two doing here?" she demanded.

Hiei snorted, "What does it look like? I knew you were hiding something. And I was right." he replied as he pointed to Wolf, who started to growl and show her fangs. Then everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\Flashback/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurome sighed and sat up in her bed.

'Well Hiei doesn't trust me, that's tipical. But why was Kurama with him? Does he not trust me as well?' she thought to herself. She got out of bed, and then made the bed. Then she went over to the table in the corner of the room, and grabbed her athame off the table. She walked over to a window in her room. She opened it and quietly crawled, closing it behind her.

'I shouldn't stay where I'm not trusted.' she thought to herself as she headed down a large hill with trees all over the place.

A few minutes later she reached the bottom of the hill and kept walking into a deep forest. Kurome was deep in thought and didn't notice where she was going. (I really do that, i'll space out, even when walking, until sum1 says my name, bumps into me, or comes in close enough contact that it brings me back to reality.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Back at the temple./\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama woke up, Hiei was already awake & somewhere, just like normal. He stretched and got dressed. He looked over at a clock on the wall that read '10:00am'

'That's weird, it's not normal for me to sleep in so late.' Kurama thought to himself.

As he left his room he walked up to Kurome's room. He couldn't hear any sound coming from her room so he figured that she was soundly sleeping, or was awake, and somewhere in the temple.

'Well, might as well make breakfast.' he thought to himself.

He headed to the kitchen and started to make his normal breakfast of rice and an egg. (raw.)

(Yes I know that's nasty, but that's a traditional japanese breakfast. They have sumthin else, but i don't know wat my sis did with the lil book on Japan, so that's all I can remember.)

When he was done he went out to the living room to eat. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing some of Genkai's older games. They had their heads in the game neither of them noticed Kurama enter, and sit down on the couch, watching them while he ate. After awhile of them playing whatever they were playing Kuwabara lost. Without the distraction of the game he noticed Kurama.

"Oh hey Kurama, whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing really." Kurama plainly replied.

Yusuke noticed that Kuwabara was talking to someone and turned around.

"How long have you been there, you're starting to be able to sneak up on people like Hiei." Yusuke remarked.

"It's because you're starting to slack off even more when your playing games." Genkai replied as she walked into the living room.

"Oi, this takes a great deal of consentration!" Yusuke defended.

"What do you mean Urimeshi, as much as I'd hate to say it, you can beat me with your eyes closed." Kuwabara commented.

"Shutup." Yusuke grumbled as Kurama let out a little laugh. Genkai sat down on the couch across from Kurama, and the other two started playing another round of the game.

"Botan came by while you, Hiei, and Kurome were out last night." Genkai stated.

Kurama leaned forward to be able to hear Genkai better. "What did she come for?" he asked.

"Koenma wants to see Kurome, he wouldn't say why. Botan said she'd come around noon today to guide you guys to Rekai." Genkai explained.

Kurama nodded and stood up. "Have you seen Kurome around anywhere today?" he asked.

"No, she's probably still asleep." Genkai replied.

Kurama nodded again, then left to wake Kurome up. When he got outside her room, he paused, taking in a deep breath before knocking on the door. There was no reply so Kurama opened the door slightly peering inside. He couldn't see anyone, so he opened the door to find the room vacant like no one had ever been there. Kurome's athame was missing from the table in the corner. He shrugged.

'She must be outside.' he thought to himself as he headed down a hall to get to a courtyard of the temple. When he got out there he found Hiei practicing with it katana.

"Ohayo Hiei." Kurama greeted to get a 'Hn' in response.

"You haven't happened to see Kurome yet today, have you?" Kurama asked.

"Hn, I'm not your tracking device fox." Hiei replied.

Kurama walked closer to Hiei, but keeping a 15 foot distance from him, and his katana.

"I never said that, I was just wondering if you had seen her." Kurama re-stated.

"She's in the forest." Hiei replied with another swing of his sword.

Kurama turned around after thanking Hiei, and heading back to the temple so he could go around to get to the forest.

"I don't see why you worry about the onna, she's not worth it." Hiei told Kurama, who didn't say anything to the koorime's comment.

Once Kurama had navigated through the temple he started to run towards the forest.

'A forest full of demons is no place for a human.' Kurama thought to himself as he also worried about Kurome's safety.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm stopping there. Yeah I know it's short, but I'm having problems at home so I'm extremely limited to my computer time. I'm gonna try to get another chapter up before the weekend is over cause I'm not going to the homecoming dance, so that more free time for myself. So don't complain 2 me bout gettin' more done, cause I'm already on a "short leash"


	10. There you are

I got rid of the old stuff that weren't chapters. So that's why this doesn't have as many chapters now.

Hmmm well I'm trying to type this up asap, but I'm still very tight on computer time. So enought blabbering from me!

Chapter 9

Kurama ran through the demon infested forest, following Kurome's aura. He was quickly making progress through the forest because he was rarely attacked. Only the demons with no common sense attacked, and he quickly ended the battles with his rose whip. He kept on running until Kurome's aura suddenly disappeared instantly. He stopped and looked around, his mind started to race.

'Ok, calm down, it may not be as bad as I'm thinking.' Kurama thought to himself. He started running again in the direction where he was following Kurome's aura until it disappeared. After a few more minutes of running something leaning against a tree trunk caught Kurama's attention. He stopped and then noticed it was Kurome. She had her eyes closed, but wasn't breathing. Kurama rushed up to her, but was blocked from getting any closer than 5 feet to her.

"Kurome, wake up." he said in a stern voice. But she didn't even twitch. She just stayed there, leaning against a tree, and this barrier was keeping him from getting too close to her. Then it hit him.

'She's not breathing...I can't sense any life energy in her...no...' Kurama thought and then turned away from her. He closed his eyes, mentally blaming himself.

'If I didn't let Hiei go into her mind, she would have never ran off. She'd still be safe at the temple.' he thought.

But he didn't have much time to blame himself when an arrow whizzed past him. He opened his eyes and turned around to see Wolf standing about 30 feet from him. She has a bow in hand, and a quiver full of arrows on her back.

"Get away from her." she demanded with cold eyes.

"It's you! What happened to Kurome?" Kurama asked.

Wolf ignored him, and drew another arrow. "Get away from her." wolf repeated.

Kurama stood his ground. "Is Kurome alright?" he asked.

Wolf stepped closer to the scene. "She was better, until you showed up. Leave now." she demanded.

"I won't, not until I know she's safe." Kurama replied.

Wolf slowly walked closer to Kurome and Kurama, never losening her bow, so she could shoot at any second.

"She'll be safe with me, I will not hurt her, unlike you. You didn't trust her, you invaded her mind because you didn't trust her." Wolf stated as she walked closer.

"I regret that from the bottom of my heart. I did not intend to hurt Kurome like I did. I am very sorry." Kurama apologized.

"It's too late, I will not allow you to hurt her anymore." Wolf said, and then she released an arrow straight for Kurama.

He quickly doged the arrow, then summoned his rose whip, and wrapped it around Wolf's bow. With a flick of his rist, he threw it out of her grasp, and into some shrubs.

"Please, we should not shed blood." Kurama stated.

Wolf growled and started to run at him with great haste, claws outstretched. Kurama took a defensive pose, but suddenly wolf stopped in her tracks. She suddenly started to heavily pant.

Kurama reverted his whip back to a rose, and stuck it back in his hair. (Wherever he keeps roses & seeds.)

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he walked up to her.

"Get away from me." Wolf demanded.

"But you're hurt." Kurama reasoned.

"I'm not injured." Wolf spat, then looked over at Kurome's body. It was slightly glowing a light blue color.

"What is happening to her?" Kurama asked, not really expecting an answer.

"She's stopping me." Wolf thought aloud.

"From what?"

But Wolf didn't answer him. She walked over to Kurome's body, and placed a hand on top of Kurome's head. Kurama blinked, but in that split second, Wolf disappeared. Kurama could sense Kurome's life energy again, and ran over to her. She opened her eyes, but everything was blurry.

"Bloody hell." he mumbled, then closed them again.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked. By the tone of his voice Kurome could tell he was concerned.

"Mmmmm, hai kitsune." she whispered. Kurome opened her eyes to find her vision good enough that she could make objects out. Kurama was kneeling on one leg looking into her face. She could easily smell roses, which was nice, since that was her 2nd favorite scent.

"Mind giving me some room to breathe?" she asked.

"Sorry." Kurama apologized as he stood up & took a couple steps back.

Kurome stood up, but didn't stay up for long because she was dizzy. But before she fell back down she felt a pair of arms go around her waist & pick her up.

"You shouldn't try walking, you might injure yourself." Kurama advised.

"I don't need your help, I can take care of myself." Kurome pouted.

"Are you saying that because you are upset and me?"

"No, I don't need help from others. But I am a little mad, so I'd perfer that you let me down before I have a BF." (Bitch Fit, for those of you who haven't seen white chicks.)

Kurama looked down at Kurome, "What's a BF?" he asked.

"This." Kurome quickly replied before shifting her weight, making her heavier & struggling. But Kurama made sure he didn't let her go.

"Please, stop so I can talk to you." he said. Kurome stopped struggling, but made sure she was as heavy in his arms as she possibly could.

"I am sorry that Hiei and I intruded in your mind. I have no excuses for you except that I want you to know that since we are the rekai tentai, we have many enemies. So it is hard to trust people, becuase many demons would befriend us until they found one of our weaknesses, and then manipulate it." Kurama explained.

'I forgot about that, stupid me.' Kurome thought.

"It's alright, I guess I was overreacting." Kurome replied. Kurama lightly set her down, then grabbed her hand & lightly kissed the front side of it. Kurome started to blush, and pulled her hand back.

"Lips off, pretty boy." she said. Kurama smiled at her, since this was the first time he's seen her blush. Her cheeks were very red compared to her normal pale skin tone.

"Shall we go back to the temple?" he suggested. Kurome nodded, and they walked back to Genkai's temple.

Yes I know it's short, but it's during the week, & I wanted to get this done since I wasn't able to on the weekend. Well parents are about to get home so I'll do another chapter. (longer chapter.) this weekend.


	11. Kurome has a heartattack!

Well another week has gone by. I'm SOOOOO hyper & jittery right now. (That's because I had meat. ) ...So am I scaring you by the chapter title yet? Huh huh? Well your gonna have to read to find out what happens. Well Ummm... yea here's the chapter.

Chapter 10

They were walking back to the temple in silence for awhile. Kurome had her arms crossed over her chest, pouting about how much her face reddened when he kissed her hand.

'Stupid fox..' she grumbled in her mind. Wolf was laughing at her this whole time.

Kurama was also enjoying her pouting. They started to climb the stairs back to the temple.

"I don't see why Yusuke complains about them so much." Kurome stated. Kurama laughed at her comment.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Botan popped out of nowhere floating on her oar.

"Hello!" she greeted.

"Bloody-!" Kurome yelled in shock.

"It's nice to see you Botan." Kurama greeted.

Botan started to giggle at Kurome. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"Ummm...it's alright, just very surprising." Kurome replied.

"So, is your name Kurome?" Botan asked. Kurome nodded & Botan clapped her hands together,

"BINGO!" she exclaimed. Kurome jumped again. Kurama started to laugh, 'I guess she's not around perky people.' he thought.

"So...do you need me or something?" Kurome asked once she caught her breath.

"Prince Koenma wants to see you. But first I'm supposed to take you shopping." Botan replied, then grabbed Kurome's arm & pulled her onto the oar. She started to soar off when Kurama yelled to Kurome,

"Miss Kurome you haven't even eaten yet!"

"Guess I will later, and don't call me 'Miss' " she yelled back before they went soaring towards the city.

On the way Kurome was holding on to the oar for her life.

'Is Botan high on coffee?' she thought.

They soon landed in an alley. When Kurome's feet touched the ground she started screaming in her head.

'LAND!' she mentally yelled. Then Botan grabbed her arm & led her out of the alley and onto the shopping street.

"Are you on Enegizer batteries?" Kurome asked Botan.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked giving Kurome a confused look. Kurome chuckled,

"Nothing." she replied. Botan shrugged and led Kurome into a store.

'This is a bloody nightmare.' Kurome thought as she looked at the clothing that surrounded her. Skirts, pink, ect.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Kurome asked.

"Why, I thought you might like this place. Look, isn't this cute?" Botan asked while holding up a short pink skirt.

"No, cute to me is little plushies, and animals. Pink and skirts, especially when they're combined, are preppy." Kurome replied. Botan shrugged, and they went to a store across the street.

"Much better, pants." Kurome commented as she looked around.

After a little bit of trying clothes on, they left the store. Kurome carrying two bags full of clothes, and Botan with something for herself.

"Well that didn't take as long as I expected." Botan stated. Kurome smiled as she followed Botan into another store.

"Ahh, Botan? Why are we going here?" Kurome asked as she noticed they walked into a fancy dress store.

"Well you need a dress for a special ocassion." Botan replied.

"Do I really need one?" Kurome whined.

Botan giggled, "Yes you do silly." she replied.

Kurome sighed then looked over to a section of darker dresses. She started searching through the selection of dresses. She ended up pulling out a long navy blue dress.

"What do you think?" Kurome asked while holding it up to herself.

"I want you to try it on!" Botan exclaimed.

A little later. (If ya want to know what it looked like, to bad, your just gonna have to wait until I tell bout it in a future chapter.)

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Botan asked Kurome.

"It woulda been worse if I stayed in that preppy store much longer. I might have hacked up a lung." Kurome replied.

"So how are you and Kurama?" Botan asked while changing the subject.

"Whadda ya mean 'me and Kurama' ?" Kurome questioned.

"It's exactly how I mean, how are you two doing?"

"Well I'm alright, and I think you should ask Kurama about how he's feeling, cause I don't know."

"I'm talking about how you two are getting along as a couple silly."

"NANI! COUPLE! Where'd you hear that from!"

"From Yusuke. You two were even walking together this morning before we came shopping." Botan pointed out.

"Well...we were coming back from the forest." Kurome mummered.

'Yusuke is so gonna die next time I see him!' she thought to herself, while writing a mental post-it note.

Kurome and Botan walked back to the alley that they first landed in. Then they took off on the oar again. This time Botan went a little slower because they had the bags with them. They went back to the temple to drop everything back off before heading off to Spirit World. When they entered the temple they met Kurama sitting in the living room reading a book. When he heard the girls open the door he looked up from the book.

"Welcome back." he greeted.

"Hey Kurama." Botan replied.

"Hi." Kurome replied with a smile before taking the bags to her room.

She came out a few minutes later with a pair of jeans on & a dark red T-Shirt. She walked over to Kurama and handed him the shirt & pants he lent her. They were folded neatly.

"Thanks for letting me borrow them." she thanked.

"It's nothing." he replied.

Botan stood up from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Well lets go!" she exclaimed, then a ringing sound came from her pocket. Botan pulled out her little compact and started talking with Koenma on it.

'She keeps going, and going, and going.' Kurome kept repeating in her head until Botan snapped the communicator shut.

"Well it turns out that Koenma wants to see both of you." Botan announced. Kurome gave Botan a confused look, and Kurama stood up.

"Well lets not keep Koenma-sama waiting." he said.

Together they left, and headed to Spirit World on Botan's oar. Kurome was starting to freak out because it was crowded so she wasn't able to hang onto the oar like earlier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

mmmm...it wasn't as long as I was thinking, but my lil' cousin is over so I have to spend time with her. --'

Well since it's a 3 day weekend, I'm gonna get another chapter up sometime before next week, if I can. I'm gonna try to get out of the house this weekend, but ya can't do much without $$.


	12. More to swallow than cough syrup

Not much to ramble on about. I was wondering though: What is the difference between a youko demon & a kitsune demon? That's come up twice to me in the past few days & I really don't know the difference.

Blah Blah Blah Mentally communicating.

Chapter 11

Kurome liked flying above clouds, and it helped her forget about falling off the oar. Too bad she couldn't totally forget about it. So she kept her on her lap, ready to grab onto something if she were to lose her balance. She looked over at Kurama who was enjoying the view.

'He's probably done this before.' Kurome thought to herself.

"We're about there." Botan announced as she started to go through the clouds.

After they cleared the clouds, a huge palace came into site. They landed on a large balcony. Botan entered a large hall that lead to many doors, followed by Kurama.

'I'm gonna puke if I have to keep doing this.' Kurome thought.

"Are you coming?" he asked Kurome over his shoulder.

She snapped out of it, and started to follow the two. Botan led them to a large set of double doors. When Botan approached them, they slide open.

"Ohhh like the doors at Walmart." Kurome thought aloud, only Kurama heard her & he started laughing.

Kurome blushed, 'Whoops, I didn't mean to say that out loud.' she thought.

Beyond the double doors there was a huge stack of papers all piled on a desk. A stamping sound could be heard behind the papers, but Kurome couldn't see anyone. Botan cleared her throat.

"Koenma, sir, Kurama and Kurome are here." she stated. Then Koenma (in his toddler form)came around his desk.

"Thank you Botan, I'll take it from here." he instructed. She nodded and waved to Kurome and Kurama before leaving.

After Botan left, Koenma turned to Kurama.

"Would you mind waiting outside while I talk to Kurome?" he asked.

Kurama nodded, then turned to leave.

"Wait." Kurome spoke up. Kurama stopped and looked at her.

"Is what you have to tell me so bad that Kurama can't hear as well. He'll probably end up hearing it in the end." she finished.

Koenma thought about this for a minute.

"Alright, you can stay, if you want." he told the kitsune.

"Only if you don't mind." Kurama told Kurome, who nodded.

"Then both of you may have a seat." Koenma said while gesturing to a couch against a wall in the room.

Kurome and Kurama sat down on the couch while Koenma wheeled his chair around from behind his desk. He set it in front of the couch, so he was facing the pair. He just sat there for a minute rubbing a temple. Kurome turned her head slightly to the side.

"Where to begin." The young ruler mumbled. Then he looked up,

"Kurome, let me see your right arm." he finally said. Kurome slowly held her right arm up. There was a tan part of her skin that looked like someone took a sponge soaked in tan colored paint & dabbed her arm.

"That is not dirt?" Koenma asked.

Kurome shook her head, not able to talk because she was so anxious.

"Do you know how you got that?"

Kurome shook her head again.

Koenma leaned back in his chair & Kurome put her arm down. Kurama sat still, listening to what Koenma had to say.

"Well that is a barrier that I put on you when you were younger. It surpresses memories, and your powers." he explained.

"What memories?" Kurome quietly asked.

"The memories before you were sent to the States in another dimension." the young prince replied.

'So that explains why I met Kurama, even though he was from an anime show.' Kurome thought as she sat there, trying to handle taking in this much information. Koenma took advantage of the situation to continue.

"You are half demon, a hanyou. I still do not understand to this day how you are, because both of your biological parents were full demons, that I know of. Both of your parents were wolf demons. You were born in Makai, and grew up there for the first 3 years of your life. You lived in a village with other wolf demons that protected a jem. It was the Moon Emerald. It was a sacred object to wolf demons, and your village gaurded it." Koenma told.

"You are telling me this why?" Kurome asked.

"I'm getting there." Koenma replied before continueing his story.

"Your village was attacked by a very powerful demon that was after the emerald, and killed all the inhabits. You were outside the village at the time, so that's why you survived." Koenma continued.

Kurome blinked a few times, still trying to handle all of this.

"I'll keep this short. So would you like me to release all of your powers?" the prince asked.

Kurome nodded, "Please."

Koenma stood up and took her right arm, placing his right hand over it, while his left hand held it up. He closed his eyes as his hand started to glow blue with spirit energy. Slowly the tan marking on Kurome's arm started to disappear. After a few seconds the mark was completely gone.

"Your memories and powers will slowly come to you over the next two hours." Koenma explained.

"But how did I get sent to the US?" Kurome asked him.

"Well we heard about the attack in spirit world. So we sent a member of the SDF (spirit world's: Special Defense Force.) after the demon, because he was very infamous. We had you brought to spirit world to protect you because you are very powerful..." Koenma continued.

"And if a demon were to raise me to do evil things, I would be a threat." Kurome calmly finished.

"Correct, so we were going to keep you here until we found a suitable village for you to stay in, but you were devistated by what had happened. So we decided to seal your memories and powers, and sent you to another world." Koenma finished.

"So I'm a wolf demon right?" Kurome asked.

Koenma nodded, "Yes, and you have elemental powers of fire." he replied.

Then a portal appeared in the office.

"You should get back to the temple so you can relax while everything comes back to you." he instructed.

Kurome and Kurama stood up and walked over to the portal.

"Kurome, I will visit the temple tomorrow and settle a few more things." Koenma said. Kurome nodded, then went through the portal.

"I don't mean to cut this so short, so I'll have to talk to you later about what I wanted to say. I'm sorry that this trip was mainly pointless in your sake." Koenma said to Kurama.

"It's alright, my visit wasn't completely in vain." he replied before also going through the portal.

On the other side of the portal, Kurome and Kurama were outside Genkai's temple.

"Interesting, huh? I guess that explains why Wolf was in my mind. She was my half demon side." Kurome said to Kurama.

He nodded, then they went into the temple to find the rest of the tentai in the living room. Genkai was scolding Yusuke for something he did. Kuwabara was watching Yusuke, trying not to laugh. Hiei was sitting near a window.

When Kuwabara heard the door shut he looked over.

"Hey guys, Botan stopped by and said you two were in spirit world. So what'd Koenma want?" the boy asked.

Genkai stopped scolding Yusuke to listen, and the room suddenly became very quiet.

"I'm going to lay down." Kurome said as she walked over to the hall leading to her bedroom.

"Hey aren't you going to answer me?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't feel like it right now, ask Kurama if he wants to tell." she said before leaving.

Kuwabara looked towards the door to find Kurama not standing there anymore. Suddenly he noticed the fox sitting next to him on the couch.

"Whoa! When'd you get there?" he asked.

"While you were talking to Kurome." Kurama calmly replied.

"Baka." Hiei mumbled from the window.

"So do you wanna tell us what went on?" Yusuke asked.

"I suppose so." Kurama agreed.

5 minutes later.

"Whoa, so she's not human." Yusuke stated.

"Kurama did say that dimwit." Genkai told her pupil.

Kurama sighed as they started argueing again.

So are you going to tell the hanyou? Hiei mentally asked Kurama.

About what? Kurama sent back.

Don't play stupid with me fox. That you were the one that killed her kin, and stole the emerald. Hiei replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh yea shocking cliffhanger! Dodges all objects thrown at her

Well if your wondering about the whole SDF thing I wrote about. WARNING, MINOR SPOILER TO THE SHOW. **HOW YOUKO KURAMA DIED, THAT'S ALL.**

Well for all you Kurama fans, if ya remember in the beginning of the series Youko Kurama said after he stole something, he was chased & shot. Well it was an SDF member that shot Youko Kurama. The SDF are a team of people in spirit world that are sent out when something is threatening the existance of Human World. (AKA: code red, if it is cause by something dealing with human world, spirit world, and demon world.) But one of the members were sent out to take care of Youko Kurama, and they did. (I hate that dude the most outa all of the SDF, course I hate all the SDF.) But they didn't mention this in the show cause they cancelled it! (And with only 6 episodes left of the Chapter Black Saga.) If ur wondering how I know, my pal & I each bought a tape of Yu Yu Hakusho to finish the saga. ($20 bloody bucks for a VHS! Curse you FYE for charging so much to take advantage of us Yu Yu Hakusho fans! And curse you BlockBuster for not having them to rent in your anime section! And curse you Family Video for not having an anime section at all!


	13. We have a wolf in the house

**I just fixed my mistakes at the end of the chapter. If you were confused & wanna re-read it, I started fixing my mistakes when Kurome says: _"Stop lying fox."_ But that's all I changed.**

Just to you ppl reviewing me about the marking on the arm thing. It's a pigment thing. I don't know much about it, but an easy way to explain it is: it's a large birth mark. It's not really, but you normally have it from a young age & all your life.

Also some of you might've gotten a message saying I have another chapter up, but then when you went to the link, it said the page didn't exist. That's probably because after I posted the chapter, I deleated the little sections where I rambled on about stuff, but didn't post a chapter. So that made the total chapters in the story shorter, making the link invalid. Well there shouldn't be any problems about that in the future cause I'll deleate my ramblings before posting a new chapter. Sorry bout that!

Mmmmm...so are we all anxious to find out what'll happen when Kurome finds out that Kurama burned her village & killed her family & kin? evil smirk You'll just have to wait, maybe I'll post it this chapter, or maybe the next. Or even NEVER! (Just kiddin, it'll either be this chapter or the next.

Chapter 12

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai were in the living room sitting around the table eating dinner. Kurome came into the room. She was sweating a lot, making her bangs stick to her forehead.

"Whoa, where have you been, it's not even hot & you look like you've been sitting in a very hot room." Kuwabara pointed out.

"Baka, she's just getting used to her new body temperature since she has an element of fire." Hiei explained.

Kurome just ignored them and turned to Genkai,

"Genkai-sensei, are there any cloth rags around here?" she asked.

"In the kitchen, there's a cabinet full of them." the psychic replied.

Kurome nodded, "Arigato." she thanked before leaving again.

"Was it just me, or was there something coming out of her head?" Yusuke pointed out.

"They were ears. She's transforming, if you didn't notice the little tail, claws, and fangs." Kurama replied.

"Well how come I don't have ears or a tail?" Yusuke curiously asked.

"That's because you're not an animal spirit." Genkai informed her student.

"Yeah, you just get the hair that looks like you've been playing with an electric socket." Kuwabara teased.

Yusuke punched the orange-haired teen in the head, "Can it!" he demanded.

20 minutes later

Yusuke was surprisingly taking his time eating dinner. Kuwabara finished first,

"See ya outside Urimeshi!" he called as he stood up and ran out the door. The next moment Kuwabara was screaming bloody murder. Everyone rushed out. (except Hiei, who moved at a "walking" pace for himself.) They found Kuwabara sitting on his bum pointing to a tree branch with Kurome passed out in it. There was some blood coming from ears and a tail that were now visable on Kurome.  
"Kurome's dead!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I've never seen a dead person breathe." Hiei coldly pointed out.

"Come to think of it, I haven't either." Kuwabaka, I mean Kuwabara, replied.

Hiei left before he couldn't surpress the urge to kill the teen for his stupidity. (Sorry if any of you guys are Kuwa fans, I really don't like him. BUT I will refrain from making fun of him in this fic, TO AN EXTENT.)

Kurama went over to the tree Kurome was laying in, and jumped onto the branch she was in. He picked her up bridal style & jumped down back to the ground, landing softly to not stir the sleeping girl. (Yea I know bridal style isn't original & all, but do ya think he'd be able to give her a piggy-back ride, or he'd just sling her over his shoulder?)

Kurama walked back over to the remainder of the group.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Yusuke curiously asked while looking at her new features.

"She'll be fine, but you should lay her down in her room, and take care of her." Genkai instructed Kurama, who nodded.

He took the sleeping wolf hanyou to her room and set her down in her bed. Genkai came in with some cold damp towels, and handed them to the kitsune.

"I'll prepare some tea for when she wakes up." Genkai stated, before leaving the room. Kurama set the towels down next to the bed. He took one and whiped the little amount of blood on her forehead. She stirred slightly, then calmed down again.

"I'm sorry for all I've put you through." he quietly apologized to her "sleeping" form.

"Why are you apologizing?" she mumbled.

Kurama was a little shocked, not expecting her to be awake.

"It's nothing." he lied, moving the cloth around her left ear, and scratching behind it a little.

Kurome giggled, "Stop it...that t-tickles." she said.

Kurama gave her a half smile as he tossed the warm cloth to his side.

He grabbed another rag, and started to work on getting the rest of the blood off her head when she sat up in the bed and grabbed the towel. He noticed that her nails hadn't changed much, they were about 3 centimeters longer than they normally were for her.

"Gimme the rag." she demanded in a bit of a playful tone.

"Oh, so now you want to play tug of war?" he asked, smiling at her as they eached tugged on an end of the rag.

Kurome smiled back, showing sharp canines. (I can't spell.)

"Oh so we're going to start with the K-9 jokes now, aren't we?" she replied.

She started to lose the fight, so she stuck her end of the rag in her mouth & started putting up a greater fight. Suddenly Genkai walked in with the tea.

"I would perfer if you didn't tear my rags to shreads while you're teething." she stated.

Kurome blushed, and let go of the rag.

"Umm...sorry master Genkai." she apologized as Genkai walked over to the bed & handed Kurome the tea, who accepted it with an "Arigato".

Then Genkai left again, Kurama turned to Kurome, who was drinking the tea.

"I guess that means you need a chew toy. Do you like the type that squeek?" he asked.

Kurome gagged on the tea she had in her mouth.

"You're so mean." she said to Kurama as she lightly slugged him in the arm with her free hand.

"Guilty as charged." he replied as he started attending to her right ear with the towel. Kurome allowed him to, but she couldn't help but sqwirm because she was ticklish. After she finished the cup of tea, she grabbed one of the towels & started to attend to cleaning up her tail, which she wrapped around her side. After awhile everything was all cleaned up, and Kurome looked at Kurama.

She noticed his eyes weren't full of playfullness anymore, and they held pain in them.

"So what's bothering you?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." he calmly replied as he started to gather up all of the rags. Kurome glared at him for a second before tackling him, knocking the rags he had in his hands fly all over the floor again.

"Stop lying fox." she said to him while pinning him down by his wrists. He smirked in reply then grabbed her wrists and flipped her over

"It's nothing." he repeated. Then he lightly kissed her on the forehead. He got up and collected the rags again while she just layed there, cheeks rose red, and totally out of it. Kurama slipped out of the room. Kurome snapped out of it when she heard the sound of the door shut.

"KITSUNE!" she yelled as she scrambled up, and rushed out of the room, chasing after him.

**Ok so I messed up, I'm sorry for confusing you guys.** **' But I fixed my mistakes!**

Mmmm...So is Kurome gonna kill (not literally) Kurama when she finds out his dirty little secret. (Hmm could you imagine him holding a card up in the music video to that song?) ' no idea, but that just came to my mind. Well you'll find out next weekend. argh I'm so busy all these weekends in October, parties, gonna spend time with my pals since Halloween is a major holiday for us. I WANT SOME FREE CANDY!


	14. Dirty Little Secret

I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! My mailbox has actually broken the record of 5 emails for once. '

Well to answer a few questions...I forgot that Yukina lived with Genkai...I might put her in, I dunno. I like her as a character, but nv planned anything with her cause it slipped my mind. Well life's becoming harder by the day. School, work, parents, chores, youth group, some fun time for myself. -- ' I can't wait till I have 2 study halls next semiester cause I'll have plenty of time to do my homework & other things. So who all wants 2 trick-or-treat? I DO! I want some free candy!I dunno who I'm gonna go with yet, I wanna go to fright fest as well, but don't have any1 to go with to that either. (Curse you fate, I wanna celebrate Halloween!) Well, I've been trying to read stories of my reviewers, but I'm sorry if I don't get 2 ya. I can only do so much with computer time limited. (I'm doing "Homework" right now.) & with all my other things to do. Plus I have a job now that takes up my free time after school b4 the parents get home. & Saturday mornings/noon time-ish. For school: the quarter is almost over & I gotta make sure I take care of my grades, or I'm grounded! . Blah, well onto the story!

Chapter 13

Kurome followed behind Kurama as he took the dirty rags out to the laundry washing area. Kurome had he hands in her pocket & was mumbling curses at the fox for the kiss on the forehead.

"So are you going to tell me whats bugging you?" she asked for the umptinth time. Kurama turned to face her with a smile,

"Nothing is wrong, I don't know what makes you think something is." he lied.

Kurome pointed a finger at him, "I may not be a fox, but I know how to lie easily & when people are lying to me. And I know that you're lying!" she shouted at him.

"You just keep thinking that." he replied casually turning back around.

"Stupid fox." Kurome mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Did you say that something?" Kurama asked her even though he heard what she said.

"I said your a stupid fox, you suck at lying too!" she yelled, then stomped off in fustration the way they came.

Kurama sighed, and continued walking.

A little later.

Kurama walked into his room. On his bed there was a white piece of computer paper with some writing on it. He picked it up reading what was written on it. The words: 'Dirty Little Secret' where written in big words at the top of the paper. Kurama sighed, knowing who it was. He skimmed through the lyrics written down before setting the paper down with a sigh.

'She won't leave me alone until she knows...but how do I tell her? How will she react?' Kurama thought to himself.

Back with Kurome

Kurome walked along the outside temple. She soon came to an open courtyard with a large tree in the middle of a garden.

'Probably done by Kurama.' she thought while examining some of the strange plants. Then her stomach started to protest for the lack of food.

'Ehh...I forgot I haven't eaten all day.' she remembered.

"Shimata." she cursed outloud at herself.

"You've got quite a mouth for not knowing much japanese." a voice remarked behind her. Kurome turned around to see Kurama leaning against a wall of the temple.

"You should hear me in english." she commented with a smirk.

"Would you like to eat? Or are you going to starve yourself?" he asked her.

"Common sense fox." Kurome replied. Kurama smiled, and stood up, going back into the temple. Kurome followed him to the kitchen, where he fixed her a bowl of ramen.

A tad bit later

Kurome and Kurama were sitting in the living room. Kurome was sitting on a mat, eating the ramen at the coffee table. Kurama was sitting on one of the couches, reading a book. After a little while Kurome set her chopsticks down & tightly closed her eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked just peering over the top of the book.

"Just got a song stuck in my head." Kurome replied.

"May I ask which song?" Kurama questioned. Kurome looked at him.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, My dirty little secret, who has to know?" she recited the lyrics she wrote down on the paper earlier.

Kurama sighed, "You are very percistant, did you know that?" he pointed out.

"Hai, I'll bug the hell outa you until you tell me what's on your mind." Kurome replied with a scowel.

Kurama sighed and hung his head low so his eyes were partly hiding behind his bangs, partly behind the book. The next thing he knew there was a force pulling his book down away from him, and Kurome was kneeling on the floor in front of him, peering into his eyes with her eyes showing great concern.

"If it's that serious, you don't have to tell me." she softly spoke to him.

"No..I should..." Kurama started.

"Carpe diem?" Kurome inturuppted.

"Nani?" Kurama asked.

"It's Latin for 'Sieze the day.' " Kurome translated. (Dead poets society, had to watch that in 8th grade & in my first year of high school.)

'Not exactly what I was going to say, but it works.' Kurama thought to himself.

Kurome got up and sat next to him on the couch. Her tail curled around her waist.

'Well I'm this far, where do I start?' he asked himself.

"You know about your life in Makai right?" Kurama asked her. Kurome nodded her head in response.

"How much do you remember?" he questioned.

"To keep things simple, I lived in a village of wolves. One day a demon raided the village, and burnt it...after some things...I was taken to spirit world where my powers & memories were sealed & sent to the world where the sprite took you." she replied.

"Well...the demon that burned your village down was...me." he quietly stated. Kurome sat there staring at him for a few seconds until her brain clicked, and she understood his words.

"As Youko Kurama?" she asked.

Kurama nodded, "Yes." he replied, his hands starting to tremble. He was half expecting Wolf to take over or something and yell at him, since she is so protective of Kurome. Suddenly he felt a force lean on him, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kurome leaning on him, looking up at him.

"This is what you've been upset about?" she asked him.

He nodded in response, and Kurome stood up. He slightly looked up at her to see her giving him a half smile.

"You shouldn't let this bother you. We all do things that we later regret." she started.

Kurama stood up, "But if I hadn't done that then-" he began, but Kurome put a few fingers over his lips.

"And if you had not done that, I wouldn't be here today...where I'm happy." she finished.

Kurama wanted to object, but he knew it'd be better to keep quiet because no matter what he would say, Kurome would just look on the bright side of the situation.

"You're very opptemistic." Kurama told her. (I don't think I spelt that right, but it describes someone who looks on the bright side of a situation all the time.)

Kurome smiled at him, "Best to look on the bright sides, cause otherwise it'll be too dark to see." she replied.

Kurama gave her a half smile. 'Always has a sense of humor.' he thought.

"So we alright, ne?" she asked him, tilting her head slightly to the side, one of her ears flopped over.

Kurama nodded, "Hai." he agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I went from a chapter with a lot of humor, to a more sappy (for lack of better words) chapter. See, Kurome didn't really kill Kurama. (How many of you thought she actually would?)


	15. How many meals can you make out of rice?

Ohhh Halloween weekend, & I'm having problems finding someone to go tirck-or-treating with! Some of my pal's parents say their kids are too old to trick-or-treat. Well: You're only young once, but you can be immature forever.

The quarter ended 2day, so we'll be getting our grades wednesday or thursday next week. Last I knew I was getting a C- in spanish, and that'll be my worst grade. (I'm almost positive.) So I'm hoping I didn't get any D's, course I'm not failing anything else cause I don't slack off that much. Well happy halloween to everyone. Big holiday for me, so I'm happy, I'll be happier if I get my candy! Oh and, I'm gonna add Yukina in this chapter. I'm sorry to all you Yukina fans for forgetting her. I really still can't believe it totally slipped my mind. ' Alright chapter time!

Actually, first it's time to learn japanese class!

Ogenki desu-ka How are you?

Genki-desu I'm fine.

Ohayoo Good morning

Doomo Arigato gozaimasu thank you very much.

And _'blah blah blah' _ Youko thinking/saying something to Shuichi.

Chapter 14

Kurama woke up to the sweet smell of cooking. He got dressed and followed the scent to the kitchen. Kurome was standing over a stove with a frying pan in hand.

"Ohayoo." she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, ogenki desu-ka?" Kurama asked.

"Just peachy." she answered.

"What are you making?" he questioned, peering over her shoulder.

"Just experimenting with rice." he replied while stiring the contents in the frying pan.

"It smells delicious." the kitsune praised.

Kurome looked at him, "Does the suck up want to play test subject?"

"Alright." Kurama accepted.

"Well there's some over there." Kurome replied while motioning over to a bowl of fried rice sitting on the counter. Kurama walked over to a drawer, and grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks, then went over to where the bowl was sitting, and grabbed the bowl. He could smell some seasonings including garlic & onions. Kurome noticed him examining the contents of the bowl.

"Might not want to eat it if you have any vampire blood in ya." she commented.

Kurama chuckled, "No, I think I'm alright." he replied as he took a bite.

"It's delicious." he praised after he swallowed the bite.

"Arigato, I thought I'd add more flavor to it since that's all I can find here." she told him.

"Would you like to go out for breakfast? Rice isn't the only thing to eat in Japan." he offered.

"No thanks, Genki-desu." she refused as she turned off the stove and pouring the rice into another bowl sitting on the counter, then setting the pan on a different burner of the stove to cool.

_'The little wolf should know she can't trick a fox.' _Youko Kurama stated while inwardly smiling.

"Well, I have to go to town for the day, so would you care to join me?" Kurama re-tried offering.

"Nope, because I may not be a fox, but I'm not an idiot. I'm not "going to town" with you because if we were to go out then we'd have to eat after awhile." Kurome pointed out.

"You caught me, well how about we go out, and come back before lunch time?" Kurama asked.

Kurome gave him a skeptical stare for about 5 seconds before finally agreeing.

"Alright." she agreed.

Kurama smiled, "We can leave whenever you're ready." he told her.

Kurome raised the bowl of rice she was holding up to her mouth.

"Without rushing." Kurama added giving her a parently stare. Kurome sighed, then slowly started to eat again.

For a little they stood in the kitchen eating, until Yukina came into the kitchen. (I'm not gonna go into detail bout her cause I know all of you know her hair color, ect. But she's wearing her usual outfit you see her in.)

Yukina was a little surpirsed to see a new face in the kitchen, so she didn't speak up right away.

"Good morning Yukina, it's nice to meet you." Kurome greeted while bowing, and holding the bowl of rice in her hands so she wouldn't make a mess.

The koorime blink twice surprised that the new face knew who she was before bowing back.

"Good morning, might you be Kurome?" she asked.

Kurome nodded in reply.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kurome, I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far." Yukina kindly stated.

"Yes I have, the landscape is beautiful here." Kurome commented.

Yukina turned to the fox, "Kurama, Koenma is here, he'd like to speak to you. He's in the living room."

Kurama nodded, and washed out his rice bowl that had been empty for awhile.

"Excuse me ladies." he said before departing.

Yukina smiled to Kurome, "So are you going to be staying with us for awhile? I know you came back with the boys after a mission even though you weren't in the best shape." she commented.

"Yea I know, well I think I'll be here for awhile as long as it's fine with everyone." Kurome replied while finishing up her rice. She turned to the sink and cleaned the last few grains of rice out of her bowl.

"Well I hope you stay, the more the merrier, I think that's the saying." Yukina said.

Kurome smiled at her.

With Kurama and Koenma.

Kurama walked into the living room to find Koenma sitting on a mat drinking some tea, probably prepared by Yukina.

"Good morning Koenma, what gives me the honor of your sudden presense?" Kurama polietly greeted while going straight to the point, and sitting down on a mat across from Koenma.

"I did some research into the case of Kurome's village that was attacked." Koenma stated.

Kurama stared at him, listening, even though he knew what was coming.

"Kurome will have to be staying in this world for a little, and I think to avoid future problems you-" Koenma began.

"Miss Kurome already knows the identity of the demon that attacked her village." Kurama inturuppted.

Koenma was a little shocked by this. "How does she know?" he asked.

"I told her last night." Kurama plainly replied.

"...And how is she taking this?" Koenma questioned.

"Quite fine, she is a positive thinker." Kurama told the prince.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Koenma commanded.

Kurome walked into the room, "Umm...Sorry if I'm inturuppting you guys, but I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you Prince Koenma." Kurome asked while slightly looking at the ground.

"What is it?" Koenma asked, a little happy to see there was another person around here who had some respect for him.

"Is there a way that you could put that marking back on my arm, but without sealing any of my memories or anything?" Kurome questioned.

Koenma looked at her, a curious glint in his eye, "Why would you like me to?" he asked.

"Well, I've had it on my arm for most of my life, and it just seems wierd to have it gone." Kurome explained.

Koenma stood up, and walked over to Kurome.

"Let me see your arm." he said.

Kurome held her arm out, and Koenma placed his hand on it. His hand started to glow blue, and when he removed his hand, the marking was there again.

"Doomo Arigato gozaimasu." Kurome thanked with a bow, then turned to leave.

"You don't have to leave, I need to be getting back to the palace, so good day to you two." Koenma said.

The other two said their goodbyes, and Koenma left through a portal.

"Shall we leave now?" Kurama asked.

Kurome nodded, "If you're ready."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Not much happened, because I'm working on a side story to this. But I want to get it all done before I post it because then the ppl who read it won't have to do the weekly wait that I put every who reads this through. I'm sorry that I have too! But after x-mas break I'll get on the computers in the IMC at school to type up chapters if I can get to the computers in time.

I'm wondering if any of you have asked yourselves, "If Youko Kurama attacked Kurome's village, and burned it down. How did Kurome survive?" I was thinking about that on the bus because I try to not leave you guys in the dark. So my fic will be explaining that.


	16. Kurome's Past

My Ramblings: Well I really have nothin' 2 talk about since I barely got any reviews. (At least that I remember) But thank you to my constant reviewers! I always appreciate your opinions!  
Note: When I say the age of a person, I mean what they look like if they were human. I won't say their actual age. All these characters are people I've thought of. So no real need for a disclaimer. The story is rated General for most of it, but the tragedy comes a little later.

Kurome's past.

A young girl was sitting in the kitchen of her hut watching her mother cook lunch. She was a wolf hanyou which was strange because both her parents were full demons. She looked like she was about 7 or 8 years old, with the innocence of a 5 year old. She had straight blonde hair that swayed above her shoulders. Two deep blue eyes were very noticeable against her pale skin. She also had navy blue wolf ears, and a wolf tail. She was swinging her legs that were hanging over the chair, while her mother hummed a soft tune.  
"When will brother be home?" the girl asked her mother, who stopped humming at the question. Her mother stopped humming to answer,  
"He'll be home soon. He said he'd be home for lunch today. Would you mind finding your father for me?" her mother asked the girl, now known as Kurome.  
"Hai mama." The girl jumped down from the chair and saluted her mom before leaving the hut.  
The little girl skipped down dirt paths in her village towards the village square. Her family consisted of her, her mother and father, and her brother. They lived in a village in Makai that consisted of all wolf demons that stayed in the village. These wolves were not nomads, and all lived in huts. Many found it strange since they lived like most people said: 'As humans' But everyone was happy here. The village protected a jewel that was stationed in the village square. It was sacred to wolves, and many of their kin came from all around to see it.  
"Hello Kurome." one man greeted her as she skipped past his hut.  
Kurome stopped, and planted both feet to the ground.  
"Hi Mr. Hina." Kurome greeted with a bow.  
"Are you looking for your father?"  
"Hai!" Kurome chirped with a big smile.  
"I think he's over by the herb stand." Mr. Hina informed the little hanyou.  
"Arigato Hina-san." Kurome thanked and continued skipping towards the square.  
When she reached the square she started walking past a lot of mini shops selling various things. They all were lined up against walls that circled the outskirts of the village square. In the middle was a statue of a wolf, holding a large emerald in its mouth. The sun was beating on it, shadowing dark green dots on the dirt path in some places. Kurome passed many shops greeting many of the owners on her way. Being wolf demons, they all cared for their kin as if they were their own family.  
She finally came upon a stand selling various plants for several purposes. There was a young man, in his middle 20's sitting behind the plants. There was another man a couple years older leaning over the stand, talking to the owner. Kurome ran up to the older man, who turned around at the sound of the hurried footsteps.  
"Is it lunch time already?" he asked.  
"Hai, hello uncle Kura." Kurome greeted the owner.  
"Well if it isn't my little niece, are you here to bring your troublesome father back home?" Kurashima asked Kurome.  
"Hai" Kurome nodded. "But mama says your not any more well behaved." she added while walking around behind the stand. Kurome's father started laughing.  
"Looks like you've been put in your place." her father commented.  
"Well you can tell your mother that I'm not a troublemaker, I just like to cause some action." he informed his niece, while ignoring his brother's comment.  
Kurome nodded with another 'Hai' and then ran back around to stand next to her father.  
"Comeon, daddy, I wanna see if brother is back yet." she said while pulling on her father's arm.  
"Well I better get going before little Kurome gets too anxious." Memoru (Kurome's father.) told Kurashima.  
"Alright now, you say hi to Akitou for me." Kurashima told Kurome, who nodded.  
"Alright, sayonara uncle Kura." Kurome said, then ran off back down the path he had originally came.  
"Wait up Kurome!" her father called to her. He said his goodbyes' to his brother, then followed his daughter who was waiting for him. Kurome was staring at the emerald in the middle of the square.  
"Daddy, why does brother leave so much?" she asked, like she did many a time.  
"You know, so why do you ask?" he father questioned in curiosity.  
"Because I'm curious." Kurome replied.  
"You know, curiosity killed the neko." Memoru told her.  
"Well I'm a wolf, silly." Kurome pointed out. Her father ruffled her hair, and they made their way back to their hut.  
"Were you off bugging your brother again?" Lily (Kurome's mother) scolded Memoru when they came into the hut.  
"It's called giving company, Mrs. Complain." Kurome's father defended as he went up to his wife and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.  
"Ewww." Kurome mocked while sticking her tongue out, then turned at the sound of someone entering the hut.  
"Brother!" Kurome exclaimed as she ran up to the figure and gave them a big hug.  
"Well I see someone missed me." Akitou replied as he hugged his younger sister back.  
"Welcome back Akitou, lunch is ready if you're hungry." Lily told her son.  
Akitou was also a wolf demon, but unlike his sister, he was a full demon. No one knew why Kurome was half demon, some thought that there might be a little bit of human blood in the family line. But it didn't matter because they all treated eachother like equals. Like his sister, Akitou had short blonde spiked hair, and blue eyes. He was 15 or 16, but very mature & serious for his age.  
He went over to his mother and gave her a hug, and got his hair ruffled by his father.  
"Well I'm hungry." Akitou stated as he took his katana out from his belt area. (I don't know what it's called.) He set it down against a wall in the kitchen, then sat down at the table with everyone else.  
"How were the other villages?" Kurome asked her brother.  
"Safe enough for living in Makai." he replied as he grabbed a rice ball from the middle of the table.  
Kurome grabbed some food & started digging in.  
"So how are you coming along with your powers?" Akitou asked Kurome.  
She grinned & finished the rest of the rice ball in her mouth.  
"I can do this now." Kurome stated as she placed her thumb and index finger on the wick (sp?) of a candle in the middle of the table. She closed her eyes, and the wick started to burn.  
"Very good." Akitou praised his younger sister with a smile. Kurome removed her fingers, and opened her eyes.  
"And how are you doing with your bow & arrow?" he questioned.  
"Alright, I can hit the target, but not the center." she replied, a little disappointed.  
"Don't hurry yourself, you very young still. If you keep this up, when you're my age you'll be a master." he advised her.  
"Mmmmm." Kurome replied as she grabbed another rice ball.  
After lunch Kurome and Akitou were outside. Kurome was watching Akitou sharpen his katana when Lily came out of the hut, holding a small basket in her hands.  
"Kurome, would you mind going to the forest to collect some berries?" Her mother asked.  
"Hai mama." Kurome replied as she ran up to her mom & took the basket from her, then ran down a path leaving the village. Akitou stopped sharpening his katana.  
"Wait up Kurome!" he yelled at her while he sheathed his sword, and put it on his belt area, then started to follow her.  
They got to the woods.  
"So what do you do on your trips brother?" Kurome asked Akitou while searching around for berries.  
"I check the other villages to make sure they are safe." he replied.  
Kurome ran up to a bush of raspberries.  
"I found some brother!" she exclaimed. Akitou walked up behind her, examining the bush.  
"Good job, looks like there's more than enough here for a pie." Akitou praised his sister.  
Suddenly a nasty smell reached Kurome's nose. She covered her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.  
"Brother, what's that smell? It smells like something is burning." she stated.  
Akitou sniffed the air, then his eyes narrowed.  
"Stay here, and don't leave this spot." he demanded in a stern voice before dashing back off to the village.  
Kurome blinked a couple times. "What's wrong brother?" she asked herself.  
She collected a few more raspberries before sitting down.  
'This smell is giving me a headache.' she thought.  
10 minutes pass  
Kurome started eating the raspberries. She looked up at the clouds passing by.  
"You won't forget about me brother, will yo?" she asked the sky.  
30 minutes later  
Kurome's hands were red from squeezing the raspberries to hard.  
"I don't feel good." Kurome said to herself as she pulled her shirt up over her nose to try and cover the burning smell better.  
An hour later  
The son was starting to set.  
'Maybe I should go back, demons will be coming out soon.' she thought.  
Suddenly a rat demon came out from behind some bushes.  
"EEEEEEE!" Kurome screamed.  
"Hehe, look what I've found." it (and I mean IT) said.  
The demon stepped towards Kurome, who scrambled to her feet, clutching the basket full of raspberries.  
The demon came towards her. Kurome quickly grabbed a handful of raspberries & threw them at the demon's face. He growled in pain as the juices from the raspberries got in his eyes, making them sting.  
Kurome dropped the basket and ran up to him, clutching onto his let. She bit into his pants, (which tasted like shit) tearing some of the fabric off, revealing bare gray skin.  
With one hand the demon was trying to wipe the juices from his eyes, and with the other, hitting Kurome in the head to make her let go. She finally tore enough fabric away to wrap both her arms around his skin. She closed her eyes, and imagined his leg being one big candle, and her wanting to light it.  
Suddenly his leg started to burn, he screamed as he kicked hard, throwing Kurome off into some raspberry bushes. Then he ran off, probably to the nearest watering hole.  
Kurome climbed out of the bushes, and started picking the twigs and leaves out of her hair. She came across some blood.  
'I need to move faster from now on.' she thought as she grabbed the basket.  
The sun was setting in the horizon as she ran back towards the village, holding the basket close to her small body. Once she reached the end of the forest that led to the entrance the village she dropped the basket down, dumping raspberries all over the ground. The red juices did not even match the crimson red color that stained the ground & the walls of all the huts. Tears instantly filled Kurome's eyes as she looked at the countless bodies of her fellow villagers covered the ground, all slain.  
She ran forward, just touching to ground enough to keep going forward, maneuvering past the bodies so she wouldn't step on any. She ran into her hut.  
"Mama! Papa!" she yelled as she entered the hut. She received no answer so she ran into the kitchen. She screamed as loud as her little lungs could at the site in front of her. Her mother was hunched over the kitchen sink, deep whip lashes were in her back, her blood that made it into the sink went down the drain. He father's body was sprawled over the table, turning the nice tan wood color blood red. Whip markings also covered his body.  
Kurome ran out of the hut towards the village square.  
"Uncle Kura!" she yelled through her voice that choked on the words. She got to the square where all the mini shops were still slightly smoking from previously being on fire. All of bodies of the shop owners were near the statue holding the village jewel. Kurome tightly closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were flowing like a river down her face. But no matter how hard she tried, they kept flowing, making it hard to see. When she opened her eyes, she saw the body of Kurashima.  
"All gone." she sobbed.  
Then a moaning sound hit her ears. She looked up in surprise as Kurashima moved slightly, looking up at her.  
"Uncle Kura!" Kurome yelled as she ran up to him.  
"I'm glad you're safe Kurome." he weakly stated. Kurome smiled.  
"You need to do me a favor." he told her.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Get Akitou's katana, then go to one of the other villages where you'll be safe." he told her. Kurashima tilted his head towards the statue where Akitou's sword was driven into the ground.  
"But I can't take both you and Akitou's sword." Kurome protested.  
"You're not taking me because I won't live much longer." he replied.  
Kurome ran into him, embracing him in a hug.  
"Yes you will, Akitou and I need an adult to make sure we grow up right." she told him.  
Kurashima pulled Kurome close to him, tucking her head under his chin.  
"The other villages will help you, just take your brother's sword and leave." he commanded.  
"Can I stay here for just another minute?" Kurome pleaded.  
Kurashima was about to protest when his breath ran out. His head put more weight on Kurome.  
"Uncle Kura?" she said his name. When she got no reply she lifted his head up, and looked into his blank eyes.  
"Uncle Kurashima!" she screamed as the tears came back. She cried into his tattered shirt, not noticing how dark is became over her when someone stood behind her.  
"Come here dear." A kind female voice said to the young hanyou as arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Don't touch me!" Kurome hissed, not turning to see the figure. The arms drew back for a second, before fully wrapping themselves around Kurome.  
Kurome clung to her uncle's shirt, but the material ripped, allowing the figure to pull Kurome to them. Kurome opened her hands allowing the patches of the shirt to blow away with the wind.  
"What do you want?" Kurome asked the person in a hissy tone.  
"I'm here to help you." The voice replied as Kurome found herself starting to float off the ground.  
"I need to wait for brother." Kurome stated as she tried to wiggle out of the arms wrapped around her mid-body.  
"I'm sorry, but we need to go now." the voice told her.  
"But brother said he'd come back for me. He never lies to me! If I'm not here when he gets back then he'll worry!" Kurome protested, her voice cracking from wanting to choke on her tears.  
The figure turned Kurome around and embraced her in a hug.  
Before she fell asleep, she felt as is she was flying off towards a distant place.  
When Kurome woke up she was being rocked back and forth in someone's arm, while their other hand gently brushed through her hair. She slowly opened her tired eyes to stare into the face of the person holding her. It was a girl, well not really a girl, but she was in her early 20s. She had baby blue hair with other blue highlights in it. Kurome couldn't tell if her eyes were pink or purple.  
"So you're finally awake." the lady stated.  
Kurome slowly sat up and looked around. She was in a plain white room except for 2 doors that were against one wall. They were sitting on a couch about 15 feet from the door. A desk with a large rolling chair was set near the opposite wall. A tall teenage figure sat in the chair watching Kurome and the lady. He got up and walked over to them. Kurome sat up in the lady's lap, and backed away a little bit. The teen got down on one knee and looked at Kurome.  
"What is her name?" he asked her.  
Kurome just stared at him.  
"Do you have a name?" he rephrased the question. Kurome slowly nodded.  
"So what is your name?" he repeated. But Kurome wouldn't answer him.  
The teen sighed, then looked at the lady sitting behind Kurome.  
"Botan?" he said.  
The lady known as Botan stroked Kurome's hair, causing the hanyou to look at her.  
"We need to know your name so we can help you." Botan told Kurome.  
Kurome hopped down from her lap and ran past the teen to an empty corner of the room.  
"Where am I? Where's brother? I want to go back! I need to wait for brother!" Kurome started to shout.  
Botan's eyes started to water at the site of the distressed little girl.  
"Koenma, I'm sorry." she apologized before getting up and rushing out of the room. On her way out she almost crashed into another figure who came rushing in carrying a folder.  
"Koenma sir, I found the file!" he stated as he ran up to the teen known as Koenma.  
The ogre has blue skin with a yellow and black loin (sp?) cloth.  
"Thank you Jorge, you're dismissed." he stated while taking the folder.  
Jorge bowed then left the room as Koenma walked over to his desk and sat down in the big rolling chair. He opened the file on his desk, and started to read the contents. Being the curious little only Kurome was she looked up to see a picture of her collecting herbs held to some papers with a paper clip. When he was done reading the file, he closed it and looked over at her.  
"Kurome?" he asked. She just looked at him with confused eyes.  
He got up from his chair, and slowly started to walk over to her.  
"That is your name right?" he asked her, but she didn't reply.  
Suddenly her stomach growled, causing Koenma to slightly smile.  
"Come with me, I'll get you something to eat." he told her. Koenma headed towards the door, and Kurome cautiously followed him. He led her to a large room that was also white. There was a large bed with white sheets against one wall, and a white table with a tray of food. The only color in the room was from the food on the tray.  
Koenma gestured Kurome into the room first. She went in, then turned around, staring at him.  
"The food is over on the table." Koenma stated. Kurome just continued to stare at him.  
"Would you like me to leave you alone while you ate?" Koenma offered, Kurome nodded.  
"I'll be back in 5 minutes." Koenma told her before leaving.  
Once the door closed, Kurome slowly walked over towards the food. There was a burger with everything on it sitting on a plate, and a bowl of soup next to it. Kurome slowly picked the burger up.  
5 min later  
Koenma came into the room to find red and yellow paint on parts of a wall. It was orange where the two colors mixed together. He sighed as he found the burger smeared down the wall. He looked over towards the bed. The sheets were undone, and then placed fully over a small figure. By the shape of the sheets Koenma could tell they were over Kurome, and she had her legs pulled up to her body with her arms wrapped around them.  
He walked over the bed and tried pulling the sheets off her.  
"Leave me alone." Kurome complained.  
"No, now you need to come out." Koenma fought.  
"Not until you take me back to brother."  
"I can't take you back to your brother." Koenma replied as he pulled the blanket off.  
"I WANT TO GO BACK TO BROTHER!" Kurome screamed, then the sheets burst into flames.  
Koenma yelped, and dropped them to the ground where they became a pile of ash seconds later.  
"Come with me to my office." The rekai prince stated as he walked out of the room. Kurome followed him.  
Once they got there, Koenma looked at her.  
"If this is going to work, you're going to have to cooperate" he told her.  
Kurome glared at him, but allowed him to place his hand on her right arm. His hand started to glow blue, and Kurome tried to pull away. But she wasn't able to.  
"What are you doing?" she growled as she figured out she wasn't able to move.  
"I'm sealing your powers and memories. You won't remember the tragedy that has happened today, or any of the life you've already lived. I'm not going to allow you to starve yourself, so you are going to live in another world, with a loving family. I wish there was another option, but-" he started.  
"I DON'T WANT A FAMILY, I WANT MY BROTHER!" Kurome cried out as tears started to flow down her face. She didn't want to forget about Akitou, he was probably looking for her right now.  
A tan marking appeared on her arm as Koenma let go.  
"I'm sorry." Koenma apologized as a portal appeared next to them. He gestured her in, and that's the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

A girl looked down at her right arm to stare at the strange tan marking on it. She was standing outside a large house in the front yard looking up at a tree.  
"Where'd this come from? Where am I? Who am I?" she started to ask herself questions.  
"Amanda, lunch time!" a tall woman yelled from the door of the house.  
"Coming mother!" she found herself saying as she ran up to the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Alright, well this is what you get for a chapter this week. I only have about 16 pages left in my notebook of stuff I already wrote up, but so it's gonna be harder for me to think of the storyline from now on. I hope I can keep on posting a chapter once a week.


	17. Oh girl of Little Ramen Knowledge

Ramblings: Bookworm, that was a funny guilt-trip. XD ...OH & I liked the 'Perfect Couple' thing.  
Well not much 2 talk about cause I'm tired, so I'm not remembering anything. But thanks to Mr. Starbucks-Coffee-Thingy at the gas station I'm fine enough 2 type b4 bed. Oh & GREAT NEWS! Yu Yu Hakusho is back on Cartoon Network! It's on Saturday mornings at 4:30 (Central) They're doing the chapter black saga again. (I hope they go 2 the three kings saga soon so I don't have to buy the box set.) Well my glasses have disappeared at school, so I'm in deep trouble with the step father. -- ahhh & Sorry for the wait, I'm getting less & less computer time each weekend. (which sux)

Chapter 15

Kurama and Kurome walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. Winter would soon be coming, so it was kinda cold outside. Well that is if you're used to the climate in Japan. Everyone was walking around in long sleeved shirts and pants while Kurome wore jeans and a T-shirt. She was also getting looks for more than her choice of clothing for the day.  
"Ah, ha...I guess you do have a lot of fan girls around here." Kurome pointed out.  
Kurama continued walking without replying, focused on his destination. Kurome looked over at him.  
"The lights are on, but no one is home." Kurome said to herself.  
Suddenly Kurama came back to reality. "Did you say something?" he asked her.  
"Yea, I just asked if you're a virgin." Kurome replied. Kurama gave her a weird look.  
"I'm just kidding, that's what you get for not paying attention." Kurome scolded him.  
"I'm sorry, I tend to drift off in thought some times." he apologized.  
"Well obviously, and ya don't have to apologize." Kurome replied.  
They came to a restaurant, and Kurama stopped by the doors as Kurome walked past them.  
"Are you going to just keep walking?" Kurama asked her.  
Kurome turned to look at him, "I told you that I didn't want any food!" she shouted at him, even though he was only 10 feet away.  
They started to get more stares from the passing crowds. Kurama stuck his hands in his pockets, and casually walked up to Kurome. She stood still where she was.  
"Why would you not like to eat out." he curiously asked her.  
"Because I already ate & am not hungry." she stated.  
Then her stomach started to growl. Kurama gave her a skeptic look.  
"Oh man, I ate too much rice, and upset my stomach." Kurome lied.  
Kurama smiled at her, then placed his hands on her sides. Kurome squirmed slightly.  
"You will not." she demanded.  
Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" he asked her.  
Then he switched his hand position so his nails were slightly sticking in her sides. He moved his fingers slightly, causing her to giggle as he tickled her.  
"Alright alright, stop, PLEASE!" she exclaimed.  
Kurama stopped tickling her, and put his hands back in his pockets.  
"So would you like to go eat here?" he asked.  
Kurome thought for a minute. "Iie!" she shouted as she ran off, through the crowd.  
Kurama sighed as he started to follow after her at a walking pace.  
'She shouldn't run off when she doesn't know the way.' he thought to himself.  
'She probably wasn't fully thinking the situation out like Yusuke.' Youko told Shuichi.  
"Rely on impulse, and not even your thoughts can betray you." Kurama mumbled out loud.  
He walked on for a few more minutes before meeting Kurome in an ally way.  
"Excuse me, but are you lost?" Kurama asked as if he didn't know her.  
"Lemme alone, I don't want to eat at some ugly fancy store." she complained.  
"So you're saying you would like to eat out?" he concluded.  
"Argh, only because things smell so good here." Kurome replied while crossing her arms in defeat. Then she started to sniff the air.  
"Mmmmm, ramen smells good." she said.  
"Well then lets go." Kurama told her as he turned to leave.  
Kurome followed him to a ramen stand. Kurama sat down on a stool beyond the short curtins. Kurome followed his lead.  
"Ah good afternoon. What are you two youngsters doin' here?" The owner asked.  
"I want some yummy ramen!" Kurome chirped with a smile.  
The owner laughed a little, "Well what flavor?" he asked her.  
Kurome turned her head slightly to the side, "Uhh, there are flavors here?" she asked.  
"There is everywhere. Where have you been?" The owner asked her.  
"Not here, cause the only ramen I've ever eaten came from a packet or a cup, I thought they did different flavors so people would buy their product more."  
"I'll have the Shrimp." Kurama ordered.  
Kurome looked at him, "Same here." she said to the owner.  
"Alright, two shrimps coming up." the owner stated while turning around to a little kitchen station.  
"Are there real shrimp in there?" Kurome asked while sitting up to see what the man was doing.  
"Of course, I'm not running a 1-star stand here." the owner replied with a little anger in his tone.  
"Ohhh neat, never shrimp in the packets of ramen. The cups have like 2 baby shrimp, and they are SMALL." Kurome explained.  
"So where are you from?" The owner asked.  
"Obviously a country that doesn't know their ramen!" Kurome angrily exclaimed.  
Kurama laughed as the owner turned back around holding two bowls of steaming hot ramen in his hands. He set a bowl down in front of the two costumers. There were many shrimp floating at the top of the bowl.  
"Here ya go." he said as he handed them each a pair of wrapped chopsticks.  
"Arigato." The teens thanked as they accepted the wooden eating utensils.  
"Oh it's the type you snap in two!" Kurome stated as she slid the chopsticks out of the paper wrapper.  
Kurama and the owner each laughed.  
"So I'm guessing you're new in town." the owner hypothesized.  
Kurome nodded, "Hai." she replied while breaking the chopsticks unevenly.  
Kurama snapped his evenly down the middle.  
"Gomen if I'm asking too many questions, but are you two out on a date?" the owner asked.  
Kurome started to laugh, and swallowed a long noodle. She laughed even harder as it wiggled down her throat.  
Kurama finished the noodles in his mouth. "No, she just moved here and I thought it'd be nice to show her around the city." Kurama explained.  
"Ah, I see." the owner replied as another customer came and sat down next to Kurome.  
" 'Afternoon sir, what'll it be?" he asked.  
"Just a glass of water." the stranger replied.  
The owner got the man a glass of water.  
Kurama and Kurome finished eating and paid for the food. Well Kurama paid for it, and Kurome whined because she didn't have any money.  
"It's alright, it was only a bowl of ramen." Kurama assured her.  
"But it was a good bowl of ramen, and it costed money, we could have just had a free meal back at the temple." Kurome complained as they walked off.  
"I don't care, I enjoyed eating out, and you obviously did." Kurama stated.  
They turned a corner and continued walking back to the temple. Kurama paid attention to the people around them, and his eyes soon narrowed.  
"Umm Kurama?" Kurome asked in a whisper.  
"Yes, what is it?" he asked in an equally quiet tone.  
"You know the man that ordered the water at the ramen place?"  
"Hai, what about him."  
"His scent isn't going away, is he following us." Kurome asked, a little concern shown in her eyes.  
"Unfortunately, yes." Kurama replied.  
They quickened their pace as they headed towards the temple to get away from normal people.


	18. Stalkers make Kurome sick

I forgot this in the fic, but if you're wondering how Kurome could just go around town with a tail and ears, she was wearing a trenchcoat, and a bandana. Oh & no one noticed, so I give a **future spoiler**...didn't you wonder how young Kurome. (back to Kurome's past chapter) ended up seeing all of her family dead except for her brother Akitou? so what happened to him?

nigens- humans

hanyou- half demon

kitsune- fox

youkai- demon energy

Chapter 16

Once they made it out of the town where no nigens could see or hear anything, Kurama and Kurome turned around. The figure that was stalking them stopped in his tracks. He was about 6 feet tall with short spiked red hair, and red eyes to match. He looked like a human, and you would think he was, if you couldn't sense his youkai.

"What business do you have with us?" Kurama sternly asked him.

"I want the fire hanyou." the figure demanded while pointing to Kurome. She glared at him, and Kurama protectivly stepped in front of her.

"I don't know what your business with Kurome is, but she will not be going anywhere." the kitsune assured him.

Then the demon started to focus his youkai, and charged at the two.

"Go to the temple." Kurama commanded Kurome as he slightly pushed her to the side, and summoned his rose whip.

Kurome ran off, and took shelter behind some trees.

'I don't want to get in Kurama's way, but there's no way I'm just gonna leave like that.' she thought to herself. She peered around the side of the trunk of a tree she has hiding behind, as she watched the battle begin.

'B class fire demon...' Kurama thought as he made a stance, preparing to dodge the attack.

The demon formed a fire sword, and slashed at Kurama. He dodged with incredible ease, and latched his rose whip out, giving the demon a good scar on his chest. The demon cursed something in japanese that Kurome didn't know as he slumped down so he was supporting his wieght on one knee. Kurama cautiously walked up to him.

"What is your business with us?" Kurama asked again.

"I'm here for the fire hanyou." The demon repeated.

Kurama inwardly sighed, this was getting him nowhere.

"Why do you want her?" Kurama questioned.

"She has power that needs to be unlocked, and with that power..." The demon began to reply. It was a distraction for his true plan. He suddenly hurled his fire sword at the tree Kurome was hiding behind.

Kurama quickly reacted, and lashed out his rose whip to stop the sword. But his weapon was not able to make contact with the sword. A fire barrier repeled his whip, and set the whole thing on fire. Kurama was forced to drop it as the sword plunged into the bark of the tree, immediatly setting it on fire.

"Eeep." Kurome quietly shrieked as she backed away from the tree. Then the fire escaped the tree, and headed towards Kurome's body. But her body didn't catch on fire, instead it absorbed the fire.

Kurama started dashing towards her, and reached her after her body was done absorbing the attack.

Kurome clentched the front of her shirt in pain.

"Are you phsyically injured?" Kurama asked her, worry pained his expressions.

Kurome didn't reply, but her grip losened up on her shirt within seconds, and the pain disappeared after a few more moments.

"I am now." she replied, giving him a half smile.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked her.

"Not anymore, maybe my body absorbed the attack because I am also a fire demon, and it just took a few seconds to get used to the power of his fire attack." Kurome told her companion.

"Are you sure you're alright now?" he questioned.

Kurome nodded, then ran forward ahead of him a little to show that she was in good enough condition to run and walk.

Kurama walked up to her, and then noticed that the fire demon was sprawled on the ground, dead.

'He put his life energy into that attack, but why?' Kurama wondered.

"Should we be getting back?" Kurome asked him. Kurama nodded in response.

They made it back to the temple and started to go back up the stairs. Once they reached the top of the steps Kurama noticed that Kurome was panting.

"You're not alright." he stated while he placed his hand on Kurome's arm. He quickly removed it and winced in pain as he examined his burning hand. Kurome's temperature was extremely high, she was a walking oven.

Then she started to slightly close her eyes as her vision blurred.

"Bloody..."she mummered as she collasped.

Kurama quickly reacted and caught her before she hit the ground. Then he hid his arms and hands underneath his coat sleeves to try and provide some protection against her extreme body temperature.

'Hiei!' Kurama called out in his mind.

Hiei appeared next to him within a couple of seconds.

"What happened to her?" Hiei asked, quickly analizing the situation.

"We were attacked, I'll tell you the full story later. First help me get her into the temple." Kurama told his friend.

Together they made it into the temple, and layed Kurome on her bed in her room.

"Alright, what happened to her?" Hiei asked.

Kurama explained about the demon following them, being attacked, and then Kurome absorbing the demon's attack.

"Then she collasped when we reached the top of the steps to the temple." Kurama finished.

Hiei looked over to Kurome, then back at Kurama.

"Go get some cold water, and a cloth." he commanded.

Kurama nodded then left the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I don't wanna stop there but I'm sick myself, and I need to go to bed. I have a huge english project I have to work on this weekend so I won't be able to get the next chapter up until next week. sayonara


	19. Worst Cold Ever

Alright sry I didn't get a post this weekend. We're switching internet connections & going with fast internet. (not dial-up) & comcast is stupid & stuff is messin' up so they can't get sum1 over here 2 fix the probs. till next monday. . So with a lot of bugging, (and getting yelled at ' ) they finally put the modem back in the computer so I could get on the internet.

koorime- ice maiden (at least I think that's what it means)

Chapter 17

Kurama returned with a bucket of cold water with a wash cloth soaking in it. Hiei sat on the windowsil with his arms crossed, watching the kitsune apply the wet cloth to her forehead.

"So what happened that caused this?" Hiei asked after Kurama was done attending to the walking oven. (hehe)

Kurama explained what had happened from them leaving the city to Kurome collasping at the top of the stairs to the temple.

Hiei grunted as he closed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what is causing her to be like this?" Kurama asked, keeping his calm.

Hiei opened one eye to gaze at the kitsune.

"When she absorbed his fire attack, are you sure that he had placed his life force in the attack?" he asked, making sure he got the whole story correct.

Kurama nodded, "Yes." he replied.

"When the onna absorbed his attack, she absorbed his life force with the attack. Now the demon is mentally attacking her, trying to control her body and powers." Hiei explained.

Kurama looked back to Kurome's form laying in the bed.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" he asked Hiei.

Hiei closed his eyes again, and Kurama waited for his response. But he was beginning to lose his calm attitude.

"All you can do is take care of her. She needs all the energy she has is she has any hopes of surviving this. First, you need to bring her temperature down." he replied.

Kurama looked back at Hiei, "Would there be a way we could enter her mind and destroy his life force?" he questioned.

_'Because that is exactly what I'm going to do, destroy is. I know how to torture something even if it doesn't have a physical body.'_ Youko Kurama commented from inside his human body.

"Yes, if you want to take the chance of overwhelming her mind and killing the onna." Hiei told him before disappearing, sick of all the questions.

Kurama sighed, then pulled up a chair from a corner of the room to the bed. There was a slight knocking on the door.

"Come in." Kurama said.

Yukina entered, "I was wondering if everything is alright, I heard you call out Hiei's name and you sounded distressed." she stated, then noticed Kurome laying on the bed.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to her?" she asked in a worried tone.

Kurama got up from the chair, "Please don't worry yourself too much. I'll explain things when everyone else is around." he stated as he walked over to the koorime.

Yukina nodded, "Alright, would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." Kurama replied.

Yukina bowed, then gave him a slight smile to reassure him, even though worry still lingered in her eyes.

Kurama walked back over to the bed. His eyes widened when Kurome's ears and tail disappeared.

He felt the wash cloth on her forehead to find it dry already. He removed it and re-wet it in the bucket of water. Then placed it back on her forehead.

"What is happening to you?" he quietly asked as he placed his hand on her cheek. He quickly removed it as Genkai entered the room.

"I thought I felt her youkai weakening." she said to herself as she looked towards the fire hanyou.

"Is there something you need master Genkai?" Kurama asked his elder.

"I came to see what was causing Kurome's power signal to slip. You should tell the others soon, they're in the living room." she stated before turning.

"Come." she commanded before leaving the room.

Kurama took one last look at Kurome before following Genkai to the living room. They walked past the kitchen just as Yukina was stepping out.

"Oh Kurama, your tea is ready." she told him, motioning to the tray she was carrying.

"Thank you Yukina, I'll explain things now, if you would care to join us in the living room." he replied.

"Alright." Yukina agreed as she followed them.

"Would you like me to carry that for you?" Kurama offered.

"It's alright, I have it. Thank you though." she replied.

When they got to the living room they found Yusuke and Kuwabara playing one of Genkai's old fighting video games.

The sound of the door shutting behind the three startled Kuwabara enough to allow Yusuke to win that round.

"Ha! I beat you again." Yusuke exclaimed.

"That's only because the sound of the door closing startled me." Kuwabara protested.

"Well if you could ignore those things like me, maybe you wouldn't have that problem." Yusuke replied.

"I think it's better that Kuwabara pays attention to the things around him." Genkai inturuppted the soon-to-be quarrel. (arguement for those of you who don't know what that means.)

"Hey Kurama is something wrong? My sixth sense is bothering me." Kuwabara told his friend.

"Yes, that's what I'm about to tell all of you." Kurama stated.

"Shouldn't we get Hiei first?" Yusuke asked, turning his head slightly to the side.

"He already knows, he informed me of some of the information I'm about to tell you." Kurama answered.

They all gathered around the coffee table and Yukina poured some tea for the people who wanted some.

(So Kurama tells them about being attacked, Kurome's current health state, you get the picture)

"It ain't cool that we have to sit by and watch while she fights for her life." Yusuke stated while slamming his fist down on the coffee table. (Or should I say tea table? ' )

"There are many things fate gives us that we don't like." Genkai told her student while taking a sip of her tea.

Yusuke gritted his teeth as he got up and left the temple.

"Hey Urimeshi, where are you going?" Kuwabara called as he got up and followed Yusuke.

"I'm going to call it a night." Genkai stated before also departing.

"Thank you for the tea Yukina. Would you like something to eat?" Kurama offered.

"No thank you, I'm tired as well." she refused, as she got up and started to clean the table of the tea set.

"I'll take care of that stuff." Kurama told her as he stood up.

"Alright, thank you. Goodnight." she replied.

"Goodnight." Kurama responded.

Yukina left the room, and Kurama finished picking up the tea set. He walked to the kitchen and placed the tea set in the sink. Then he went into the fridge and pulled out some applesauce. (People don't have refridgerators in Japan, at least according to a book I have about Japan, heck I dunno if they have applesauce there. But this is my fic, so they do!) He placed some of the applesauce in a bowl before returning the jar to the fridge. Then he walked over to the sink and pulled a few leaves off a plant that was sitting on the counter. Then he cut them into very small pieces and mixed them in with the applesause.

'They're supposed to lower fevers, I hope they work in Kurome's situation.' he thought as he left the kitchen and headed to her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I don't know if I'll be able to post this weekend becuase I don't know what the parents will be doing with the computer, so if I don't update, that's why.


	20. Does anything happen?

Alright I wasn't murdered for my grades, so I am impressed. Especially since that's my worst progress report ever. It's snowing here & it's bloody cold! Especially since I spend most of the time in the basement & only my room is upstairs. Computer, video games, colored TV with more than 5 channels...all down here. Harassing telemarkers should be a sport. We had one call today & I answered in english so they wouldn't hang up on me. But my grandparents were "taken by the green card people & I'm all alone." I forgot to put in the part about starting to starve because I'm running out of crackers & marshmellows. But I was laughing so hard I could barely talk. & I started 2 laugh so hard I was crying so it sounded like I was crying out of sadness. It was so funny the dude was like, "..Ah, thank you, have a nice day." then he hung up. XD LMAO!Well I'm gonna stop blabbering.

Ja ne- See you later. (Just 'Ja' is 'see you'

Chapter 18

Kurama entered Kurome's room with the bowl of applesauce. He set it down on the table in the corner of her room as he went over to her bed and re-soaked the cloth again.  
'She's not as warm anymore, and seems to be sleeping peacefully. The attacks must have stopped for now.' Kurama noted.  
He placed the cloth back on her forehead and walked back over to the table, retrieving the applesauce. He returned to her bed and started to feed her. (...That sounds a little weird...)  
Kurome was able to swallow the applesauce.  
'Maybe she is conscious on some level.' Kurama thought as he decided to speak to her.  
"I hope you're feeling alright. I put some herbs in your food, I'm hoping that they'll bring your fever down." he spoke to her, not knowing if she could hear him.  
But she didn't seem to respond in any sort of way. Kurama sighed and finished giving her the bowl of applesauce. Then he placed the bowl on the table. He changed the cloth again, then leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.  
He didn't mean to but he ended up falling asleep.  
Some time later  
Kurome opened her eyes half mast.  
"Where am I?" she mumbled. It was completely dark, but she figured out it was her room once her eyes focused a little. Her body was still warmer than she was used to, but at least it wasn't painful anymore. She tried to sit up, but was too weak and ended up falling back down onto her pillow with a small groan. A grunting noise followed her own, and she froze in fear. Slowly she moved her leg to make sure her bed was still safe. But the thing was slightly laying on the edge of her bed to her left. It had a rhythm to its breath.  
She cautiously reached a hand out to see if her sense of touch could identify the trespasser, because her eyes won't working well enough for her to tell who or what it was.  
She reached out and touched something soft and silky.  
'Hair?' she thought as she leaned forward to see if she would be able to see who it was. She still couldn't, but when she got close her nose picked up the scent of roses.  
'It's just Kurama.' she figured out as she let out a sigh.  
'Hold the phone, Kurama?' her mind suddenly asked. Many questions started to flood her, and she "washed" them all away, except for a few, because she was starting to get a headache.  
'Why does he care so much?' Kurome asked herself as she started to frown.  
She started to search her bed with her hand to find out how much room she'd have so she wouldn't accidentally move and wake the sleeping kitsune. Her hand fell upon something that was pretty cold. Kurama made another groaning sound as he shifted in his sleep slightly.  
'Eeep! That's his hand baka!' Kurome mentally yelled at herself.  
Her frown disappeared as she felt a strange warmth in her mind she had never felt before.  
'It's nice to know someone who cares.' she thought as she re-positioned herself in her bed so she was closer to him, and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders, and used her body heat to help keep him warm. (kinda like a blanket.) Then she drifted back to sleep rather quickly.  
Sometime in the morning  
Kurama sleepily opened his eyes.  
'I fell asleep here?' he asked himself.  
He shifted slightly but found a strange weight and warmth on him that seemed to be coming from his shoulders. He turned his head to see a smiling Kurome sleeping with an arm wrapped around his shoulder. He moved enough so he could free himself from her self-made blanket, and gently laid her back down in the bed. Then got up and stretched. He picked the bowl of applesauce up off her table, and left the living room. He walked into the kitchen and found Yukina making breakfast. Kurama walked over to the sink and started to rinse the bowl out while he conversed with her.  
"Good morning Kurama." she greeted.  
"Good morning Yukina, how are you today?"  
"I'm good, and you? How is Kurome fairing?"  
"I'm alright, and Kurome seems to be doing well right now."  
"That's good to hear, would you like something to eat?" she offered.  
"No thank you, but may I offer you some help?" he asked.  
"You may, but I do not need any." Yukina replied, then giggled slightly.  
Kurama smiled at her comeback.  
"I will see you later then." he told her as he set the bowl down on the counter with the rest of the dirty dishes.  
"Alright, ja ne." the koorime replied as Kurama left the kitchen.  
He traveled to his room where he got dressed for the day. (He was wearing yesterday's clothes because he fell asleep in them.)  
He started to pack up because the weekend would be over and he had to be getting back home to his mother later that afternoon. He knew she would be in good hands with Yukina and Genkai, but he was strangely protective of her and didn't want to leave her side when she was in such a state.  
'I guess it's my turn to take care of her.' he thought, as he let out a quiet chuckle.  
But he didn't have much time to laugh about his little joke when he heard a large rustling noise come from Kurome's room. He rushed out of his own room and into hers. She was madly thrashing in the bed and her face was soaked in her own sweat. Kurama rushed over to her hand wet the washcloth again, and placed in on her head. Then he pinned her legs down by her ankles with his left hand as he guarded her upper body to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself. Her ankles heated up hotter than the rest of her body temperature as a defense against the unknown pressure. He started to stroke her hair with his right hand as he mentally assured her to calm down, and he wasn't going to hurt her. The message must have gotten to her because her ankles cooled down, and she started to relax.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Alright gonna stop there now. Sorry there's not much of a plot to this chapter, but it's just what came to my mind tonight. So will she ever get better? Of course she will cause she's on the good side of the force. ' (we rented star wars epi. 3 from the video store so I've seen it now & that 'force' thing just came to my mind.)  
Kurome shall get out of bed and walk on two feet again. (or maybe four paws) But will it be her in control? Or the fire demon that stalked her & Kurama? You'll find out in the next chapter or two.


	21. SundayMonday

It was brought to my attention that my paragraphs are a little squished together. And I just figured out the problem. ' Since the beginning of the WDLR I have been using WordPad because my MSword would freeze every time I opened the program. (Plus WordPad doesn't have a spell check -- ' ) But my dad put Windows XP in the computer this week so I have MSword working again. So I opened my last chapter to see where I left off & the paragraphs were really tight together, meaning: I'd make it look double-spaced in WordPad, but didn't read it double-spaced. So that problem is now going to be fixed, along with a lot of the spelling problems. So thank (you know who you are) for pointing that out to me. & if any of you other reviewers want to send me your opinions & if I'm having problems in WDLR (like the spacing problem) then I'd love to hear from you guys (and girls )

Oh I'm on winter break right now so I'm going to be getting at least 2 chapters up a week if I'm not busy. (I can't stay in the basement on the computer all day long cause my grandparents will complain & tell my parents. But I wish I could)

Doomo arigato gozaimasu- Thank you very much.

Ne?- when used at the end of a sentence it means no? or right? (example: beautiful day, ne? beautiful day, no? (or right?) )

Hai- Yes

Chapter 19

Once Kurome had calmed down Kurama let go of her and stood up.

"I hope she gets better." He thought. Then he left, returning to his room to finish packing.

A little time later

Kurama slung the duffle bag over his shoulder. He exited his room, and went into Kurome's room again.

He walked over to her bed, she seemed so peaceful and innocent laying there.

"I'll come to visit after school." He whispered to her before turning and leaving again.

He left again, and went to the living room. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina were sitting and talking about random things.

"What are you leaving already?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"Yes, I need to get home to mother before it gets to late, because I have school tomorrow. Should you be getting back as well?" Kurama replied.

Yusuke sweat dropped and kept his mouth shut. Kuwabara and Yukina said their goodbyes.

"Oh, Yukina, would you mind if I stopped by after school to visit…" he began to ask.

"Certainly, and I'll keep an eye on Kurome while you're gone." She replied.

"Doomo arigato gozaimasu." He thanked before leaving.

Yea, I'm having a writer's block so: The next day, in the afternoon

Kurama walked up the steps to Genkai's temple. Yukina was outside sweeping.

"Oh, good afternoon Kurama." She greeted.

"Good after noon Yukina, how are you today?" Kurama asked.

"I'm good, and you?" the koorime replied.

"Likewise, it's a beautiful day, ne?"

"Hai, I thought the weather was perfect to sweep outside today."

"Oh and Kurome seems to be doing fine today. She woke up around lunch time, but didn't have an appetite." Yukina added.

"Thank you, I shall check on her now." Kurama replied.

Then he went inside and headed to Kurome's room. She was very pale, more than she normally was. Kurama placed his hand on her forehead.

'She doesn't have a fever, I guess those herbs from yesterday did the job.' Kurama thought to himself.

…Another block, so some time later.

Kurama left Kurome's room and found Yukina in the living room.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Yes, thank you." Kurama replied as he sat down at the table. Yukina poured him a cup, and handed it to him. He gave another 'thanks' and took a sip.

"This is very good, what is in it?" Kurama asked.

"I put a lemon in it. I was talking with Kurome earlier and we got to the topic of favorite tea flavors, and she said that this was her favorite, so I decided to try it." Yukina explained.

After awhile Kurama left, and returned home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yea, I'm having too many writers' blocks, so I'm going to stop for today. I'll update again in a day or two, depends on what I have to do during the days or if my mom is gone to work, cause I can't really use the computer if she's sleeping because it'll wake her up since it's so close to her room. Lemon flavored tea does sound good. So ja ne!


	22. Half of Tuesday

Ok, lets try this again without the writers' blocks. Puts music on so can't hear the tv

….. Mentally talking to someone.

Hanyou- half demon

Onna- girl

Chapter 20, Part 1

_(With Yusuke, it's Tuesday morning.)_

'Maybe I should skip, I don't feel like going to school…Then again Keiko would get mad at me.' Yusuke thought as he walked out of his apartment, and headed to school.

"Oi! Urameshi!" Someone called to him.

Yusuke stopped turned around to see his carrot-top friend running towards him.

"Why are you in such a hurry Kuwabara?"

"Never mind that. Does Koenma have another mission for us?"

"No, moron. If he did do you think I'd be going to school?"

"Hey don't start!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke started to walk again, and Kuwabara walked with him.

"Is it just me or do you have a bad feeling about something?" Kuwabara asked his friend.

"I dunno, you're the one with the sixth sense." Yusuke replied with a shrug.

Kuwabara sighed, and they went to school.

_(With Kurama, at his school before classes start for the day)_

Kurama sat in his desk for his first period class, reading a book. Well he was acting like he was reading, but he had too much on his mind. He felt a presence in a tree outside the classroom windows.

Is there something you need? Kurama mentally asked the presence.

You're not very good at acting. Hiei replied.

What do you mean? Kurama asked.

Hn, we'll talk later. the fire demon replied before leaving.

_(Still with Kurama, but at lunch time.)_

He sat under a tree eating his lunch. (And the fan girls never thought to check there.)

"So what do you need to talk about?" Kurama asked Hiei. (Who was sitting in the tree.)

"It's about the hanyou." Hiei replied. (They're talking out loud because no one is anywhere close)

"What about Kurome?" Kurama questioned.

"You shouldn't get attached to her." Hiei stated.

Kurama was taken aback a little by the statement.

"…Is there a reason that this subject was brought up?"

"Hn, because the hanyou isn't going to recover."

"I respect your outlook on the possibilities, but I still don't understand why we are talking about this." Kurama stated.

Hiei grunted, "It's taking her too long to recover. This is what happens when you develop feelings for someone, they end up being taken away from you. Why do you think you never cared about finding a mate in your life as Youko Kurama?" Then he disappeared.

Kurama sighed, and packed up because the lunch period would be over soon.

He went through the rest of his day like normal.

(After school)

'I guess I've never thought about Kurome not getting better. I just wanted her to, so I didn't accept reality.' Kurama thought as he walked out his school. He stopped at the gate and looked around where the sidewalk separated. He could turn right, and go home. Or turn left, which led to the town, and beyond that, the path to Genkai's temple.

Man, that's not the whole chapter. No one is leaving me alone today so I can have my computer time. -- So I'm gonna have to stop there. And I don't have a writers block right now, so I should be fine next for next week. Happy Holidays, and stuff. Oh just to let you guys know this chapter and the 2nd part of this chapter, which I'll type up next week, are foreshadowing to what will come up in chapter 21. So will it be bad things? Will Kurome ever recover? You'll just have to wait till Monday/Tuesday. Ja!


	23. The rest of Tuesday

I hope everyone had a good holiday time since new years will be coming around on the weekend, followed by school. Well nothing for me to really blabber on about.

Chapter 20, Part 2

Kurama sighed as he thought of what to do. Her wanted to see Kurome, but after is discussion with Hiei, he didn't know if he could handle seeing her because it would remind him that she might not recover. He turned to his left as he started walking into the city.

'But she might recover, she's obviously woken up a few times before. And her temperature isn't going up anymore.' He thought to himself.

Kurama continued to walk, oblivious to the real world, as he was deep within his own thoughts. Suddenly he snapped back to reality thanks to some buzzing sounds, and cheap music playing. He looked up to see that he was standing in front of the local arcade.

'This seems to cheer Yusuke and Kuwabara up, maybe I should give it a try.' He thought as he walked inside.

He started to rummage through his pocket in search for some change as he approached an old foreign game with the word 'Tetris' labeled on the machine. He set his backpack down next to his feet, and then inserted the coins. After 20 minutes of playing, a crowd formed around him and the game.

"Whoa, you're great!" One bystander complimented. (Dunno if I spelt bystander right, but the spell check isn't catching it.)

"Shhh, don't make him lose his concentration." Another one hushed the first.

"Alright, move outa the way! I said beat it!" Someone yelled from the back of the crowd.

"Yeah, move or you'll be sorry." Another voice shouted.

The crowd started to disperse, and two teens walked up to Kurama. They were both wearing the same school uniform, but different colors.

"And I thought I'd seen it all, but you in the arcade playing games, now that's weird." Yusuke commented to Kurama as he walked up to the game to see how far the kitsune had gone on it.

Kuwabara looked over Kurama's shoulder,

"Whoa, he's beating your high score Urameshi!" the tall teen pointed out.

"Then maybe it's a good thing he doesn't come to the arcade, I'd lose my reputation." Yusuke grumbled.

"So what brings you here? Normally you only come to get Urameshi and I because we have a mission." Kuwabara asked.

"I just felt like playing a game." Kurama simply replied.

"Well that's different, how's Kurome doing?" Kuwabara commented.

Kurama twitched slightly, causing him to create a hole in the game.

"See look what you made him do." Yusuke pointed out as he hit Kuwabara on the head.

"No it's alright, there's something else I should be doing." Kurama stated as he removed his hands from the controls and grabbed his bag.

"Ja ne." He quickly said to his friends before leaving, and taking another left at the entrance/exit to the arcade.

Yusuke jumped a little, startled, then picked up where Kurama left off in the game. Kuwabara watched him to see if he could keep up with the quick speed of how the blocks dropped. But Yusuke didn't even last 5 minutes.

He sighed as the blocks were covered with horizontal stripes of colors. The screen changed to the high scores screen and Yusuke entered the word 'Tentai.'

"Wonder what got into him." Kuwabara thought out loud.

"You're so dense." Yusuke commented.

_(With Kurama)_

He walked to the temple, a quicker pace than he normally would. He entered the temple but didn't find Yukina or Genkai anywhere, and he couldn't sense their energies anywhere on the temple grounds.

'Maybe they are in town…' Kurama thought to himself as he headed towards Kurome's room. When he entered it, he found her lying in the bed, but she was propped up against the wall with a few pillows. Kurama approached her, and she opened her eyes to stare at him. But they were not the peaceful eyes that Kurama recognized.

A voice came from Kurome's mouth,

"You…Kurama is your name, ne?"

This voice was deeper, and colder. Kurama recognized it to be the voice of Kurome's demon spirit, the one he called Wolf.

"Yes, you are Kurome's demon part, am I right?" Kurama asked as he sat down next to the bed.

Wolf nodded, and then closed her eyes.

"Do you have a proper name?" The akage questioned.

"Call me as you have referred to me before, Wolf." She replied.

Kurama nodded, and then there was a moment of silence.

"Why do you visit Kurome all the time?" Wolf asked, her eyes still closed.

Kurama hesitated, "Excuse me if I sound rude in any way, but with you being a part of Kurome, wouldn't you know the answer?" he politely asked.

Wolf sighed, "Just as I thought." She commented.

Kurama's left leg was starting to fall asleep so he shifted slightly.

"It has been a little while since we last spoke to each other. May I ask where Kurome is?" Kurama asked.

"You didn't leave me much of a choice there, did you?" Wolf replied.

"Gomen ne." Kurama apologized, though he smirked. If it was one thing that the two sides he knew of Kurome's mind shared, it was that they could make little jokes, even in serious times.

"She would like not to be seen in her weakened state. I do not understand because she is in the same condition as I. But it is her will, and I will always grant her wishes if they are in reason." Wolf answered.

There was another moment of silence.

"But there is one wish I will not be able to grant for her, but you might be able to." Wolf added.

Kurama shifted his posture again, "I can not promise anything, but what would it be?" he asked.

Wolf didn't answer, but opened her eyes. They now had a kinder look to them, and even though she tried to mask it, Kurama could see the pain in it.

"Kurome…" he quietly said.

She stared at him before answering.

"If the demon takes control of my body, stop me." She replied.

Kurama looked deep into her eyes and saw how serious she was. Then he looked towards the ground, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"I am not sure that I will be able to do that." He told her.

"Then you are selfish." She replied in a hateful tone.

Kurama continued to stare down at the floor when he heard a shuffling sound. He looked up to see Kurome moving towards him. She moved towards him, because she couldn't stand on her own. He didn't move, just stared at her.

"A little help." She requested once she was close enough to reach out and grab onto his arms. Kurama placed his hands on her waist as he stood up, helping her up as well.

Once she was standing, she stretched her legs out. Then she approached him, closed enough that he could feel the warmth from her body temperature. (No she didn't have a fever anymore.)

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"I don't mean to ask such a horrible thing from you, but that's only a last resort. Wolf and I have been discussing, and there might be another way to get this demon's presence out of our mind." She mumbled, but was close enough to the kitsune so he could easily hear her.

"If it requires you to sacrifice yourself, I will not allow it." Kurama replied.

Kurome shook her head, "I won't lie, it is not that safe. But it will only put me in danger if things go wrong." she told him.

Kurama hesitated, "What would that be?" he asked.

"I'm sure that while you and Hiei were in my mind soon after I came to this world that you met my full demon form." Kurome began.

_Flashback_

Hiei walked over to the red door with the lock on it. Kurama followed Hiei, and stood next to him.

"Don't you dare stop me this time fox. If she's hiding something, she'd lock it away in her mind." Hiei stated as he unsheathed his katana and sliced the lock with a quick swipe.

But there wasn't even a scratch mark on the lock, it remained in place.

"Allow me." Kurama said as he pulled a rose out from behind his ear. He picked the lock using the stem of the rose until the lock snapped open.

Slowly the door started to open on its own. This time the room didn't disappear; the duo just peered through the doorway.

The room was completely black until a pair of red eyes opened. There was a slight growling noise until the creature jumped at Hiei and Kurama.

But before it got to them, Kurama grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

There was a loud pounding noise from the creature hitting into the door, then scratching noises.

"Or maybe it was meant to keep something in." Kurama said as he grabbed the red lock, and locked the door back up.

"Do you have any idea what that was?" Hiei asked the kitsune.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was a demon, and a very powerful one." Kurama replied.

"That was a _blood-thirsty_ demon. The only thing on its mind was killing. It didn't care if we were there to help it, or if we were stronger than it. All it wanted to do was kill." Hiei stated.

_End Flashback_

Kurama nodded, "Yes, but what is the relevance?" he asked.

They pulled apart, and Kurome walked over to the door of her bedroom.

"If the demon trespassing in my mind were to get locked in with my full demon side, he would be killed, and I would be able to recover. Of course this is harder than it sounds." She explained.

"Your full demon side?" Kurama repeated.

She nodded, and then opened the door, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Yes, both my parents were full-fledged demons. No one, including myself knows why I am a half demon. But I do have pure demon blood coursing through my veins." She explained.

"What are the risks of you carrying out your plan?" Kurama questioned.

"It will be hard to get the demon into the door with my full demon spirit, and if that spirit were to escape, he would hunt down Wolf and I, and kill us." Kurome replied.

She staggered slightly as one of her legs threatened to collapse on her.

Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist to support her.

"ArigaTTOOO!" she exclaimed as he lifted her up, and carried her in his arms.

"Akage, let me down!" she yelled as he carried her to the living room.

"Iie, you are still not fit enough to walk, and you shouldn't yell because you need to save all the energy you can." He told her.

"But…" she tried to protest as they entered the living room. Kurama placed a few fingers over her lips as he laid her down on one of the couches.

Kurome gave him a serious look, "But another possibility is that wolf and I would keep our minds separate like we have right now, and I would be stuck as a human, like I am now." She told him.

"Is that why your ears and tail disappeared?" Kurama asked.

Kurome nodded in reply.

Then Genkai and Yukina walked into the temple, with grocery bags.

Yukina giggled because all she could see it Kurama hovering over the couch.

"Hello Kurama, how are you?" she asked, as she walked around the couch on her way to the kitchen.

"Oh Kurome! Gomen ne, I didn't see you there." She apologized once she saw the blonde laying on the couch. Then she left to go to the kitchen.

"It's alright, Master Genkai, would I be able to speak with you later?" Kurome asked.

The rekai master nodded as she followed Yukina towards the kitchen to put the groceries away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Man, I think that is one of my longest chapters, or maybe it is the longest. Ahhh, forget my talking about this & Part 1 being foreshadowing, cause I kinda changed my plan on where this will go in the middle of typing up this chapter up. ' Little unexpected, but it saved me from having another block. Yea, so ja ne for now.


	24. Too short to be a chapter

Well school is starting up for me again. So it'll probably be going back to me posting a chapter every Friday, or over the weekend. But I've got finals coming up so I don't know how much computer time I'll have with having to study & all…cause a few of my grades aren't very good, so I'll have to do a lot of studying. ' Well Happy New Year to you guys!

Kaasan- Mother. (Now I don't know if you're supposed to use a ' – ' since 'san' is one of those endings. But I've been watching Advent Children and they don't use the ' – ' in the subtitles, so I'm not gonna use them.

_Screw this, it ain't even considered a chapter._

"Well I need to be getting home to kaasan." Kurama told Kurome after Yukina and Genkai exited the room.

Kurome nodded to him.

"Alright." She replied.

Kurama smiled and brushed some bangs out of her face that had fallen when she nodded.

"You stay healthy for me alright? And I'll come by tomorrow after school." He informed her.

"Ok, I don't think I'll be going anywhere." Kurome responded.

Kurama nodded, and left the temple with a smile on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Now you can bitch & complain all you want since it's so short. I'm not gonna give my excuses to why it is, but I forgot to put this in the last chapter. I'll probably post the new chapter Friday or over the weekend. Time for me to sleep…zZzZzZz


	25. Now we're gettin sumwhere

Well I might not be updating as much cause I'm actually trying to study for my finals. The chapters seem so small to me cause puts them in 9pt. font. But I can't type much more since I have a lot of blocks on where to go when I type that it takes over an hour just to type up one chapter. sighs

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I guess you can say it's chapter 22, even though I don't think that the last "post" was a "chapter"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Genkai, Yukina, and Kurome sat around the table in the living room eating dinner.

Yukina turned to Kurome, "It's very nice to see you feeling better." She commented.

Kurome smiled back, "Thank you, I do feel better." She replied.

'Even though I still have a high fever.' Kurome thought, and mentally sweat dropped.

There was a brief silent moment before Genkai looked at Kurome.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Genkai asked.

Kurome finished the rice in her mouth.

"I would like to ask you for a favor." She requested.

"And what would that be?" Genkai questioned.

Kurome set her rice bowl down.

"I have an idea to…rid…myself of the demon intruding in my mind." She explained.

Genkai nodded to her for her to continue.

"I was wondering if you knew a secluded area where…." Kurome began to request.

"There's an old shed out back." Genkai mentioned.

Kurome sat there a little dumbfounded, more surprised that Genkai knew what she was talking about.

"But you do know the consequences, right?" Genkai asked the hanyou.

Kurome nodded, and started to eat again. Yukina looked over at her.

"It's unfortunate that you are still not completely healthy." She commented.

Kurome looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, but I'll be better soon." She replied.

They finished eating and Yukina started to tend to clean up.

"I'll help you." Kurome offered as she started to stack her dishes.

They got everything cleaned up, and went to the kitchen.

"Thank you for helping." Yukina thanked. (No da ') Kurome as she started to wash the dishes.

"It's nice to see you up and moving." Yukina said.

Kurome nodded, "Can't lay around in bed and sleep forever."

Yukina giggled. "Mr. Kurama was worried about you as well. He came by every day to visit."

Kurome slightly blushed, and Yukina giggled again.

"Kazuma always uses this word when talking to me called 'love' and he blushes …so do you love Kurama?"

Kurome's blush deepened, and Yukina smiled at her.

"Well what about you, what do you think or Kuwabara?" Kurome asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I think Kazuma is really nice, but I don't know what this 'love' word means." Yukina replied, and then looked at Kurome as if asking her if she knew how to explain it.

"I'm not the one to look to for advice about this type of stuff, since I've never really thought about love and things." Kurome replied.

"That's different, I always here girls talking about this 'love' word when I'm in town shopping." Yukina commented.

"Yeah, well the way I grew up, you don't rely on many people, and don't get attached to many because they'll only hurt you." Kurome told her.

Yukina smiled.

"What is it?" Kurome asked.

"Mr. Hiei once said something like that to me." Yukina explained.

"Ohhh." Kurome nodded.

When they were done with the dishes, Kurome and Yukina said their goodnights, and then Kurome went off to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yeah, starting to have a block with that last paragraph part, so I just did it from a Narrator POV. Oh, and check out my forums because I need some help with something. (It'll save space in my rambling sections) Just go to the top of the page & click on my name to go to my profile. There should be a link that says 'forums' near the links to message me and my homepage.


	26. Kurome loves candy

Well, still waiting for some posts to my forums. For those of you who are just too lazy: (hey I'm a lazy person too so don't take it personal.) if I don't get some ideas (explained in the forums) then there will be no sequel to this fic. Ah finals coming up and my teachers keep giving more & more homework. Oh, and I'm sorry if some of you guys are a little stumped bout Kurome's plan to free her mind of the demon. You'll understand that in this chapter. Oh and about last chapter. I just figured that Yukina doesn't really know the meaning of the word 'love' because she doesn't really understand Kuwabara when he's talking about loving her. I think she said something about him being 'silly when he talks like that.' …But I may be remembering wrong. '

Chapter 23

Kurome tossed and turned in her bed that night. She kept thinking about ridding her mind of this demon that invaded her mind.

'And I guess I'm a little afraid of the possibilities of things not going how I'd like them to.' She thought as she sat up in her bed.

She stretched and got out of her bed. Walking over to the table in her room she found the hat and coat that she used before to hide her ears and tail.

"Guess I don't need them." She thought as she grabbed her athame and placed it in the left sleeve of her long-sleeved shirt.

Quietly she traveled down the hall, and left the temple. Then she left the temple grounds headed for the city.

Once there she just walked around, and passed by a connivance store. She took a glance, then rushed in and down an aisle.

'Eeeeee! Botan rice candy! Yam Yams!' she mentally exclaimed, then gasped.

'Ohhhh Pocky!' she continued to freak out. (The Eee..thing is her way of sqwealing for happiness.)

Alright class! Take your seats, I will start teaching this course: Japanese candy 101. And don't forget finals are in less than a week!

**Botan rice candy**: (No, not the ferry girl Botan. ) A citrus flavored chewy candy, that'll melt in your mouth. Some even come with edible wrappers. And there is rice flavor in it, but no rice grains.

**Pocky**: A seaseme stick dipped in chocolate, normally dark chocolate, but there's different types of pocky, meaning different types of chocolates. (and I think there are other flavors other than chocolate.)

**Yam Yams**: Mainly just like pocky, but shorter, and you can dip them flavors that come with the packaging. (normally chocolate, but there are also strawberry & vanilla dips, and some have to, or all 3 flavors.)

Alright, class dismissed!

Kurome looked around the package for a price, and she found it.

'Argh, I can't read Japanese.' She complained. Then she hit herself in the forehead.

'Yeah, and no money either.' She thought.

She felt something hit the side of her leg, and she looked down. She looked down and saw something fury. Hearing the store clerk scream, she decided it was a good time to book out of there. (In the way I used it, 'book' means to run very fast.)

"Shimmata!" Kurome cursed as she ran out of the store. (And I'm not telling you what the word means.) She turned down the nearest alley and ran into someone, knocking herself on the ground while the other person took a few steps back and grunted.

"Shimmata, just my luck." She mumbled to herself as she rubbed her side, forgetting she needed to hide now that her ears and tail were visable.

The figure took a couple steps forward and grabbed her left arm. Kurome's instincts kicked in and she reached for her athame hiding in her left sleeve. She didn't unsheath it, but pressured it against the persons arm.

"Oi, calm down it's only me!" The figure exclaimed.

Kurome looked up, shaking her head so she got her bangs all out of her eyes.

"Yusuke?" she asked.

"The one and only." He grinned while extending his right hand to help the wolf hanyou up.

"So, what are you running from?" he curiously asked.

"Well I was looking at some snacks in a store, and the clerk ended up seeing my ears, and stuff." She explained. Yusuke nodded in understanding.

"Well why are you out this late at night? Shouldn't you be resting for school tomorrow?" Kurome asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yusuke scoffed, "I don't need that place. I could make a living just kicking ass."

Kurome smiled, "Yeah, but I don't think Keiko would like that." She commented.

Yusuke grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea, I think you have a point there." He agreed.

"You wanna come over to my place? Got a few things I want to ask you." Yusuke asked.

Kurome shrugged, "Sure, don't got anything better to do." She replied.

Yusuke nodded and they headed to his apartment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another short chapter. I would wait to post this, and type more but I don't think I'll have much time. Finals are this upcoming week & I really gotta study if I have any hope at all of passing my Spanish class. (but I don't have much hope cause I'll have to get a really good grade on my final.) -- Oh and please reply to my forums!


	27. Chatting with Yusuke

Power went out last night, so that was interesting. By the looks of it I didn't fail any of my classes so I don't think I'm going to be grounded. Not positive though. Finals finally over so I don't have to focus on studying so much. I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho this morning and they even had Kurama pronounce his name Shuichi Minamoru. Anyone know what's up with this? I'm still going to stick with Minamino, cause that's what I'm used too, and I like it more. Oh & I'm going to cut WDLR shorter and use one of my plots in the sequel. I was going to use it afterwards _if_ Kurome gets better. (Can't give you any spoilers now, can I?) (That's a rhetorical question. Meaning there's no need to answer it) and for those of you who think, 'Kurome will get better, otherwise why would Moonfox write a sequel.' I could always have it being how the tentai are doing in life now that Kurome is dead. So there's no knowing what will happen.

Oi - it means 'hey'

Chapter 24

Yusuke flipped a light switch while walking into the apartment. Kurome quietly followed him. They took their shoes off and Yusuke went to the kitchen to grab something from the fridge.

Kurome looked around, studying her location, then went over by Yusuke, standing behind the open fridge door. Yusuke retrieved a sandwich from the fridge, and jumped upon closing the door.

"Jeez, there's no need to be that quiet." Upon gaining his composure he slightly smirked, "Or are you practicing to be my new stalker?"

Kurome turned and walked to the area that she figured was a living room.

"Don't flatter yourself." She replied which a little smile on her face.

"You want anything to eat?" Yusuke asked.

"No thanks." Kurome called back as she sat down on a couch.

Yusuke shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich as he left the kitchen, and went into the living room as well. He sat down on the same couch as Kurome and took another bite out of his sandwich.

Kurome turned to look at him.

"So what did you want to ask me?" she questioned.

"Oi, 'ont ou nanna…" Yusuke began to reply before making a grunting sound and swallowing the food in his mouth. (Yusuke translation: "Oi, don't you wanna…)

Kurome smiled and just shook her head at him.

"Don't you wanna just talk with your good 'ol pal Yusuke?" He asked.

"At this hour? And you said that you wanted to ask me some things." She replied.

"What do you mean 'at this hour'? you were awake, and what were you doing in town 'at this hour'?" Yusuke questioned.

Kurome stared at the TV for a few seconds as if she was lost in thought.

"…Midnight walk?" she suggested the idea more than replied.

Yusuke started to laugh. "That's a good one." He told her.

Once Yusuke stopped laughing it got very quiet until he spoke up again.

"So you don't have any fire demons running around your mind anymore? Because last time I saw you, you were in bed, mainly unconscious." He stated.

"Well I'm feeling a little better, least to walk and stuff. I'm going to try and get this demon out of my mind tomorrow." She replied.

"This involve any special ceremony or shit? I mean if it was really simple you'd done it a long time ago right?"

"Nothing really big, needed to feel better so I could try this thing."

"So what do you have in mind?" Yusuke asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I have a full demon side in my mind that's very bloodthirsty. So I'm going to let this demon invading my mind have a lunch with this side." Kurome explained.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Bloodthirsty? Could never tell by the way you act."

Kurome smiled at his attempt of a joke.

Yusuke set his empty plate down next to the couch. "So you're going to introduce this damn fire demon in your mind to your bloodthirsty side?" He concluded.

Kurome nodded in reply.

"Any horrible consequences? He asked. "Like turning into a vampire or something?"

Kurome smiled and shook her head.

"No, but if things don't go right I could lose my demon powers temporarily or permanently…there's a lot to explain." She told him.

Yusuke nodded in understanding. "Have you told Kurama about this?" he asked.

Kurome looked at him, "Yes, but why would that matter?" she replied.

"He's been really worried about you. He probably came to visit you every day, I know he did today." Yusuke explained.

Kurome turned to stare at the TV again and began to slightly swing her legs.

"You and Yukina both, she told me he's been really worried about me and things."

"Well what do you expect? It's obvious you two have feelings for each other."

Kurome blushed and turned so Yusuke was staring at the back of her head, "Whatever." She simply replied.

"Ahh, don't get mad or anything." He pleaded.

"…I'm not mad, it's just weird…" she replied.

"What's weird?" he asked.

"You guys haven't known me for long, but yet you're all so nice to me. In my old world you were all in an anime show, so I know about your personalities. But it just feels weird that you guys accept me so easily." She explained.

"You've got a good personality to get along with." He replied.

Kurome turned back around so he wasn't looking at the back of her head. "..Arigato." she thanked. Then she slightly yawned.

"I think you should be getting back to the temple. It seems you have some work to do tomorrow." He stated as he stood up.

Kurome did the same, "I guess." She replied. She followed Yusuke to the door.

"Well good night." She told him as she walked outside. Yusuke stood in the doorway.

"See ya tomorrow." He replied. Kurome gave him a questioning look.

"Next time I see you, it's just going to be you in that crazy mind of yours right?" he asked.

Kurome knew what he meant, "Yep" she replied with a nod of her head.

Yusuke gave her a thumbs up and closed the door once she left.

She returned to the temple and quickly drifted to sleep in her bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well there will actually be a main plot update next chapter. I've been dragging things on a lot. It's a bad habit. (Did it when I originally wrote WDLR.) Till next time, ja ne.


	28. Looking for you

I got my grades & I'm not killed for them so I'm happy. (Not going to be grounded) Going to be wrapping WDLR up soon. (Don't know if I already said that before) I've been writing the sequel to get an idea on how it's going to go, and I personally like it a lot. (Very interesting)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Just reminding you)

Hanyou- Half Demon

Koorime- (not really sure but I think it means…) ice maiden.

Ja ne- See you later

Akage- Red head. (refers to a person with red hair)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 25

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good morning Kurome." Yukina greeted as the wolf hanyou walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Yukina, how are you?" Kurome asked as she walked over to the koorime.

Yukina smiled at her, "I'm just fine, did you sleep well?"

Kurome nodded, "Yeah, well enough." She replied.

"Would you like something to eat?" Yukina offered.

Kurome shook her head.

"No, I was just coming to tell you I'm going to town for the day, so no one thought I disappeared or anything." She explained.

Yukina nodded in understanding, "Alright, ja ne."

Kurome turned and opened the kitchen door, "See ya." She replied before shutting it behind her.

She went back to her room and grabbed a trench coat and hat that were hanging over the back of a chair. Sighing to herself she slipped the coat on, and put the hat over her ears.

'I probably look like a terrorist or something.' She thought as she opened her bedroom door to leave. She jumped when she found Yukina on the other side of the door.

"Whoa Yukina, you have some real sneaking skills there." Kurome stated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Yukina apologized.

"No need to apologize, I think we scared each other plenty enough." The hanyou pointed out.

Yukina giggled slightly, "I made something for you." She stated.

Kurome tilted her head to the side, "Huh? You really don't have to go through the trouble of making me anything." She stated.

Holding out her hands Yukina showed Kurome a piece of blue folded up neatly. Kurome took it from her, examining the cloth as she unfolded it.

"It's pretty." Kurome complimented.

Yukina smiled, "It's not much, I found some material the other day and I thought you mind want to use that as a bandana." She explained.

Kurome folded the cloth in a triangular shape, "It's a lot better than this hat. I look kinda ridiculous in it, ne?" Kurome asked, taking the hat off her head, and placing it on the table in her room.

"It does look a little weird, but you don't look ridiculous." Yukina assure Kurome, who smiled and put the bandana on.

It held her ears down nicely, and it was very comfortable.

"Arigato." Kurome thanked Yukina with a bow.

The koorime slightly blushed, "It isn't that much, you don't have to be so formal."

Kurome smiled, "And you don't have to be so modest." She replied before leaving the room, and the temple.

Later in town

Kurome wandered around the town. She looked at all the buildings as she tried to find her way around.

'Japan is sooo much cooler in real life than what I've seen in pictures and anime shows.' Kurome thought in awe.

She looked down as she almost bumped into a couple girls walking slowly in front of her.

'Pink shirts…pink skirts…I know where I've seen those preppy uniforms!' Kurome thought.

(Just for the record, I don't have a problem if people like to dress like that, it's people's personalities I have a problem with. So no hate mail!)

Kurome decided to follow the girls, hoping they were going to Meiou High like she thought they would be. (Dunno if I spelt the school name right, but it's the school Kurama attends.)

After a few minutes Kurome started to mentally whine to herself.

'Can they walk any slower? And that perfume! I wish I didn't have such a keen sense of smell, I think I'm going to hurl.' She mentally complained.

…Then it hit her…(not literally)

'Why don't I just use my sense of smell to find Kurama's scent?' she thought, hitting herself on the forehead for not figuring it out sooner.

She tilted her head in the air, trying to pick out the akage's scent. She caught the smell of roses and headed in that direction.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright, I know I haven't posted in a bit. I was trying not to split this into 2 parts. But I don't want to keep you guys waiting too much. Just having personal life probs so I'm not on the computer much. It might be a couple weeks before I post the next chapter. I'm going to try and get into the computer lab at school & do it.


	29. Darn roses!

Sorry about the delay. Was having problems with Monday when I wrote this. And I just haven't been on the internet otherwise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ohayo- Good morning

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurome quickly walked through town following the scent of roses. Once she managed to navigate her way to the area it was coming from she let out a long sigh.

'I guess this would be considered a blonde moment.' She thought as she looked up at a large sign for the local flower shop.

"Oi! Kurome!" Someone yelled to her.

Kurome turned her head in the direction of the voice to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko approaching the flower shop.

"Ohayo everyone." Kurome called back, and walked up to the trio.

"It's nice to meet you Keiko." Kurome added while bowing to Keiko.

The brown haired teen blinked a few times.

"Have we met before?" She asked.

"No, it's kinda hard to explain…" Kurome replied with a slight blush of embarrassment appearing on her face.

"Spirit World mission, she's from another dimension, she knows all of us." Yusuke plainly said.

Kurome smiled at him, "I guess it isn't that hard to explain if you phrase it like that."

"Well it's nice to meet you too Kurome." Keiko responded.

"So what are you doing out here?" Kuwabara asked the blonde hanyou.

"I was just wandering around town, and ended up here." Kurome explained, while pointing to the flower shop.

Keiko walked into the store, admiring a collection of red roses. Kurome walked up to her and looked at them, taking in breaths of the beautiful aroma the produced.

"So you know all of us? Like Kurama, Hiei, and everyone else?" Keiko asked Kurome, who nodded.

"Know them, her and Kurama are practically a couple." Yusuke commented while throwing his hands behind his head as he walked over to the girls.

Kurome gave him a slight glare as her cheeks started to blend in with the color of the roses. Keiko looked at her and started to giggle.

"Alright, I'm out of here." Kurome commented as she tried to make a break for it. She got past Yusuke and Kuwabara but bumped into someone on her way out of the shop. She stumbled a little, her legs threatening to stop giving her the support to stand on two feet.

"Are you alright miss Kurome?" The person replied as they grabbed onto her arms, providing the support she needed until she regained her balance.

Kurome scowled at the person for addressing her as 'miss'.

"Well speak of the flower boy." Yusuke commented as he, Keiko, and Kuwabara walked over to where Kurama and Kurome were now standing. Keiko looked at Kurama, then to Kurome and turned her head as she started to giggle.

"What's up with you Keiko?" Kuwabara asked, turning to look at his best pal's girlfriend. (Yeah, they're aren't technically dating, but I'm not going to be technical here.)

"Umm, akage?" Kurome stated while looking up at Kurama.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Would you mind letting me have my arms back?" she plainly asked.

Kurama looked down to see he was still holding onto her.

"Gomen ne." he calmly replied, maintaining his composer.

"So what are all of you doing out here? It is a school day." Kurama stated, changing the subject.

"We're just on our way to school." Keiko replied for the trio.

"I was just wandering around town." Kurome explained.

"It would be wise for us to be on our way, school will be starting shortly." Kurama stated, looking down at a watch strapped to his wrist.

Everyone started walking down the sidewalk.

"Walk faster you two." Keiko whispered to Yusuke and Kuwabara as she tugged on their arms.

Kurama and Kurome looked at the three as they created a gap between them and the duo.

"How is your day so far?" Kurama asked, looking over to Kurome.

"Good, how bout yours?" Kurome replied.

"Likewise." Kurama answered.

There was a little bit of a silent moment. Kurome started to frown, looking up at Kurama.

"Ah, Kurama, today…I'm going to…" she tried to say.

Kurama stared her in the eyes, and placed his hand on her head.

"It's great to hear that you're going to start feeling better." He stated and smiled at her.

Kurome started to smile, "Yep, I'll be all better and back to my normal self." She replied.

When they got to the road that led back to Genkai's temple, Kurome turned to the group.

"Alright, I'm heading back to the temple." She stated.

"Goodbye, and it was nice meeting you." Keiko replied.

"Yep, see you around." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke gave her a thumbs up, "Good luck." He told her, and got questioning looks from Keiko and Kuwabara.

Kurama smiled at Kurome, "I'll see you this afternoon." He stated.

Kurome nodded, "Ja ne everyone!" she said, then turned and went down the road to the temple.

"Hey Urameshi, what was that whole 'good luck' thing about?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke as the four continued their way on school.

"Nothing really." Yusuke replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright, if you're a little slow like I can be, Kurome was trying to tell Kurama that she was going to do the whole thing with ridding the demon in her mind thing. I wanted to put that in this chapter but my mum didn't go to work today so she didn't leave until like 3 in the afternoon & I couldn't get on the computer till then.

Oh here's the summery for the sequel, it'll probably be called 'Forgotten Memories' but people already have that for a fanfic name, so I'm going to try & think of another name.

(Takes place a few years after WDLR).

Sometimes we forget some of the closest people in our hearts. And sometimes our pasts come back to haunt us. How will a simple mission lead to reuniting Kurome with a person she deeply cares for, and answer Kurama's dreams of a man who looks similar to Kurome wanting to kill him? KuramaOC


	30. Is Kurome cured?

Yep, more delays cuz I either can't get on the computer or I'm doing stuff on it. (AKA I'm being lazy. Don't care if you complain, I'm just being honest here.) I warn all of you: hall monitors suck! (Hey I wasn't skipping or anything, they didn't like my Naruto headband I was wearing on my head like Sakura since it had metal on it. Plus, wearing fishnets on your arms & hands is fine but wearing fingerless cotton gloves is not.) Oh and I've been reading more fics, and I think it's improved my writing yet again. Being more descriptive and stuff. Umm just a warning, you might want to have some tissues for the end. I kinda made it sappy, but it's important.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sensei- Teacher

Konnichi wa- good afternoon. (I think it doubles as 'hello' but I'm not positive)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It didn't take Kurome long to reach the temple steps. She was deep in thought and her feet were walking on their own accord. When she reached the top of the temple steps she found Genkai waiting for her.

"Is there something that you need, master Genkai?" Kurome asked as she climbed the last few steps.

"I cleaned out an old shed for you, so whenever you are ready everything is set up." The wise sensei stated.

Kurome nodded to Genkai, giving her thanks. She thought whether she should get it over now or wait. Following Genkai to the shed so she would know where it was. She didn't remember a shed ever being there either.

"This is it." Genkai told her as they stopped outside a small traditional looking building.

Telling by the paint job, it had probably seen as many years as the temple. Genkai walked over to the set of double doors, pulling them open. There were boxes everywhere, stacked 3 or 4 high. As Kurome stepped inside for a better look she noticed that the boxes created a path, leading to a large open area against the back wall of the room. Kurome sneezed due to some dust still lingering around even though Genkai had recently dusted.

"I would like to do this soon, but do you mind if I get a more situated?" Kurome requested.

Genkai nodded, "Alright I'll see if Yukina would make a batch of tea. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

Kurome nodded, and the spirit master left. Kurome wandered into the shed farther looking around. She navigated her way to the back wall where an obvious space was set up for her, since boxes just circled the area. Kurome sat down against the wall and looked around. There were a lot of boxes in the shed. No wonder why the temple way mostly empty, all the stuff that wasn't a necessity was in the shed.

Then she noticed something white sticking out of a box a few feet to her right. Being the curious person that she was, she scooted closer to the box and opened it. She noticed that the white thing that was sticking out was a blank scroll. She pulled it out of the box, setting it to her left. Now that the scroll was out of the way she noticed the writing set that was under it. Setting that out of the way as well she found that the box was now empty.

Taking a brush and a jar of ink out of the writing set she opened the jar. Moving her head away in disgust at the smell of the ink. She started to feel a little lightheaded. Deciding to make things quick before the ink really got to her she dipped the brush in the ink and started writing on the scroll.

10 minutes later

Genkai returned with a small tray holding a brass teakettle and two cups. She found Kurome standing outside the shed, inhaling deep breathes.

"Just need some fresh air." Kurome explained as Genkai walked over by her.

"It is a bit musty in there, I don't blame you." The teacher agreed as she sat down near the doors to the shed, setting the tea tray down as well.

Genkai offered Kurome some tea.

"No thank you, I'd just like to get this done and over with." Kurome refused.

Genkai nodded and stood up. Kurome walked back into the shed and sat down at the back wall.

"I'm going to lock the door, so you won't be able to open it from the inside. Just call if you need anything." Genkai instructed before grabbing a large piece of wood lying near the door with ease.

Kurome nodded, "All right."

And with that Genkai shut the doors. Kurome heard the sound of the wood being placed between the handles of the door. She sighed and closed her eyes in attempt to drift into unconsciousness.

A little later

Kurome opened her eyes, blinking a few times to try and help focus them so she could see.

'Man this is annoying. I can't even fall asleep!' she mentally yelled.

She decided to move in a more comfortable position and tried again.

Inside Kurome's mind

Kurome walked towards the star-lit door with the mini moon for a handle. Opening the door she walked into the forested area.

"Maybe you should stay in your room." A voice suggested to her.

Kurome stopped walking and looked in the direction where the voice had come from. She saw Wolf sitting in a tree.

"No way, we're in this together." Kurome stated clearly.

Wolf sighed and jumped down from the tree, landing next to Kurome. Looking at each other was like looking at your twin, that or looking in a mirror. The only difference was Kurome's eyes were a little more innocent looking.

"It's not safe for you to be around." Wolf told her human counterpart.

Kurome glared at her.

"So? Just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't help." She replied with a bit of a raised voice.

The sound of laughing suddenly filled the forest. Kurome looked around while Wolf started staring at one part of the forest. The fire demon that had been infesting their mind calmly walked towards the pair, both hands in his pockets.

"All this commotion over little old me." She sneered.

Both of the girls glared at him.

"How'd you get in here?" Wolf demanded more than asked.

The demon laughed again, "I've been here for a very long time. I'm surprised that you didn't smell me out. I guess they're right when they say half demon means half power."

"If that's what you think, then why do you want to control us?" Kurome questioned.

The demon took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms. Waving one finger back and forth at Kurome, he started making a 'Tsk Tsk Tsk' sound at her.

"It doesn't really matter because you're going to die anyways." He replied.

Holding his hands out in a fighting pose, he summoned two of his fire swords.

Wolf smirked at him as she took a fighting position as well, her hands bursting into flames.

"You sure are a cocky fellow." She commented.

The demon grinned, "Well staying here for this long I know your plan to try and kill me. As long as I don't leave this room, I don't have to go near your other monstrous form. There's no way that you can defeat me, you haven't even begun to accomplish your true potential. Your fox isn't here to protect you this time. You don't stand a chance. Give up now and I will make your deaths mostly painless."

"Kurome, I need you to get our other side into this room. I'm counting on you." Wolf whispered before leaping at the fire demon.

Kurome gritted her teeth and started to run in the direction of the exit to Wolf's room.

The demon blocked wolf, throwing her back.

"Oh no you don't!" he stated as he threw one of his swords in Kurome's direction.

"Kurome duck!" Wolf yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kurome dropped down and fell on her bum just in time. The flame sword just missed her, singeing a few of her hairs as it flew past her. It pierced a tree, catching it on fire.

"Missed me ya bitch!" Kurome yelled at the demon even though she was scared out of her mind.

"Just go!" Wolf shouted at her, while she started to charge at the demon again.

Kurome scrambled to her feet and burst through the door leaving wolf's room. She ran over to the red colored door with the lock on it. Tugging on the lock, it instantly opened for her. She backed off as the door slowly opened. Their full demon side came out of its room at a slow pace. Kurome backed off to Wolf's door again. The demon's head snapped in her direction as it grinned as much as it could. Kurome burst through Wolf's door, the demon quickly following her. It easily caught up with her. The room was filled with the sound of bushes shaking, some profane language, and someone screaming.

A few hours later (I wonder how many of you are pissed now. ') (Oh and tissue time will be coming up soon, sorry bout the sappiness)

Kurama eagerly climbed the stairs to the temple. He was in a great mood all day long. It made him so happy to know that Kurome would finally be out of the danger that the fire demon had placed on her. He was thinking about taking her somewhere to c When he got to the top of the stairs he noticed Genkai sitting outside the old storage shed. He walked up to her.

"Konnichi wa master Genkai." Kurama greeted her.

"Hello Kurama, you're here for Kurome I presume." Genkai replied.

"Do you know where I would be able to find her?" Kurama asked.

Genkai turned her head in the direction of the shed.

"She's still in there." Genkai stated.

That worried filling instantly filled his mind, but he pushed it to the side.

"How long has she been in there?" he questioned.

"Since she came back this morning."

That voice started nagging at him again. Genkai stood up and started to stretch.

"I need to exercise these old bones more often." She mumbled to herself before turning to Kurama.

"Would you mind staying out here in case Kurome comes around? I have the door locked so it can't be opened from the inside." Genkai asked.

Kurama nodded, "Of course." He accepted.

Genkai nodded her thanks before turning and leaving to go into the temple. Kurama sat down against the shed, setting his school bag to his right. Pulling a novel out of his bag he started to read to pass the time. After a couple minutes he had only read a couple sentences. He couldn't concentrate at all, and it bugged him. What also bugged him was his lack of the ability to concentrate. Things never bothered him this much. Putting the book away he decided to get up and check on Kurome. He removed the wooden block and opened the doors.

The sun poured into the storage shed. Kurama looked around and quickly noticed Kurome lying on a box towards the back of the shed. He rushed over to her and felt her forehead. She was warm, but not running a fever. He wanted to wake her up, to know that she was all right. But he wondered if that would disrupt her ridding the fire demon from her mind….

'….If she is still alive.' The voice in his mind finished.

Kurama shook his head. He couldn't think about that. She was going to get better. It's not her fault that she got in this situation. It was his fault; he brought her back to this world. If he had just left her in the other world she wouldn't be here. She would be safe in her room or with Meghan.

Then he noticed it. She was partly leaning on the end of a piece of paper. He pulled the end out from underneath her and found out it was actually a scroll. He unrolled it, and started to read.

Well, whoever you are, if you're reading this then that means that something has happened to me.

Genkai & Yukina- I'd like to thank you two for your hospitality. It means a lot to me.

Botan, and Keiko- I didn't get to be around you guys much. I know I just met you this morning Keiko. I wish we could have talked more. From what I know about you guys because of the whole other dimension thing, you two seem like great pals. Oh and Botan, thank you for what you did for me when I was younger.

(Just to remind you, she was the one who brought Kurome to spirit world after her village was attacked.

Koenma- I'd like to thank you for sending me to the other world. Knowing me, I would have probably been too stubborn to do anything after my village was attacked.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, & Hiei- I'm glad I met you three. Well I'm glad I met everyone, so I guess that's just me not having much to say about you guys. Sorry bout that. You guys are the bomb, and stuff. Hope you keep saving the world and stuff. I guess heroes do exist.

Youko Kurama- I never have actually met you, but I just wanted you to know I'm not going to haunt you or anything. Haha, like you'd be afraid of my ghost. I guess I'm kind of thankful to you. It was a bit traumatizing when I was young. But going through that and being sent to the other dimension had taught me life lessons. It's helped make me to the person I am today, and it's just helped me through my life. So thank you.

Akage- I guess there's a lot I wanted to tell you…well it's actually not a lot. I'm very glad that I got to meet you. I always hated that demon for attacking you around the time when we first met, but it did bring us together. I guess that's fate. You've always been there since I've come to this world. You're a great guy. I'm so happy that we got to actually meet. I just wanted to say….never mind.

Now don't get all sappy or anything. Or I'll come back to get all of you guys back. Well, if spirit world will let me. Screw that, I'll bust out of there if they won't. So you guys have been warned. Maybe we'll meet again some day. Ja ne. Kurome (and Wolf)

By now Kurama could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He rolled the scroll back up and set it to his side. The tears escaped when he looked back down at Kurome's form. Laying his hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"There's stuff I wanted to tell you as well. I should've said it a long time ago." He whispered to her.

A tear fell on her cheek, and he wiped it away with his finger as he used the sleeve of his uniform to wipe his eyes. He felt something tug on his sleeve, then help wipe the tears away.

"I thought I didn't want anyone getting sappy." Kurome mumbled to him as she looked up at him.

Kurama's eyes widened, "Kurome?" he asked.

She weakly smiled at him, "The one and only. But don't forget Wolf, she's the other person in my mind. Otherwise it's just empty. I always thought there were more people up in my head, but there's not…" she started to babble. But she was interrupted by shock when Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You scared me so much there. I thought I had lost you." He whispered to her.

Kurome returned the hug, "I'm sorry I scared you, just don't cry, you look good with emerald eyes, not red ones." She replied.

They stayed like that for minutes, just holding onto each other. Once Kurama got his composure back, they pulled away. Kurome looked over towards the rolled up scroll. Placing her hand on it, she started to burn it.

"Lets not mention that to anyone." She mumbled.

Kurama grabbed her free hand, entwining their fingers together.

"But you know I got to read that, is it fair?" he asked with a slight smile.

Kurome smiled back at him, "Well that's just a special treat for you."

Kurama looked her straight in the eyes, "In return there's something I should tell you." He stated.

Kurome looked back at him, waiting for his answer.

"Ashiteru." He stated as he kissed her hand. (It means, I love you. I didn't want to put it in the learn Japanese section cause I didn't want to give anything away)

Kurome's face turned a deep red. "About what I couldn't write to you. I love you to." She replied.

Then they shared their first kiss together, and hopefully there would be many more to come.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well that's it for WDLR. The ending was the longest chapter. (I've been sitting in this chair for hours because I came up with that off the top of my head.) I hope you guys liked it, even if it was extremely sappy. I thank all of you that have reviewed, and if any of you are reading but not reviewing. (Hey I'm a bit lazy & don't always review either, so nothing against ya.) I'm going to take more time for writing the sequel for plot stuff. I have 2 other stories pending. 1 is another yyh fic, and yet another KuramaOC fic, I'm just good with those. A main summery is the rekai tentai go to the USA in search for a reincarnation of a priestess.) The other is an Advent Children fic. (Final fantasy 7 movie) And of course I have the sequel started, so I actually have 3 more fics going. Ja ne everyone. (Putting me on author update so you know when I get one of those fics up might be the easiest on your part.)


End file.
